


Нормальные

by Dead_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epidemics, Fantastic, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Magic School, Magical Realism, Mutants, POV First Person, Rating: NC17, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Heart/pseuds/Dead_Heart
Summary: Мир, технически отброшенный в прошлое вследствие загадочного события, но обретший магию. И это история о мирных (или все же не очень?) буднях ботаников в школе псевдомагии и за ее пределами.





	1. Пролог

_Магия - та же наука,_

_а наука нас и погубила._

Когда-то наш мир был другим – обычным. В нем жили обычные люди. Такие, какие жили сто, двести или даже тысячу лет назад. А потом он перестал быть таким – случилась Великая Катастрофа. Никто ничего о ней толком не помнил, но она изменила все. Люди стали другими… нет, не монстрами, не совсем – зверьми, буквально, ну, или почти. Сначала их было немного, а потом за какие-то два поколения почти все население стало «другими». И уже мы, я, такие, что жили сто, двести и тысячу лет назад (нормальные, одним словом, – да-да, нас так и называли), стали в родном мире чужими, ну, или почти – диковинками. Привычный для нас мир исчез. Ну, как исчез, для меня он и есть привычный – я родился уже после Катастрофы. Все, что я знал, что знали остальные, что нас отбросило в развитии к началу двадцать первого века. На сколько лет – неизвестно. Никто не помнил. Почему – никто не знал. Некоторые следы былого величия сохранились – технологии там всякие или книги. Люди пользовались крохами знаний на свой страх и риск, потому что теперь никто не представлял, как оно работает.

Вместе с новым миром к нам пришла _она_ – магия. Она стала нашим новым богом, новым идолом. Вершиной науки. Да, магия – это наука, а наука нас и погубила – любил приговаривать наш учитель истории. А после всегда добавлял, что люди ничему не учатся. Он еще застал мир до Великой Катастрофы, но тоже ничего о ней не помнил, как и не помнил, каким был прежний мир. Я его словам тогда не верил. Я и сейчас не верю, но уже по другой причине. И, конечно, эта магия была не такой, какой мы ее себе воображали, или почти не такой – ментальной, псионической. Как у доктора Ксавьера, только лучше. Магией, конечно, владели не все, и наши способности часто выходили за рамки обычной псионики, так что да, пожалуй, это все-таки магия.

Для меня с магии все и началось.


	2. Глава 1

Сижу на лавочке, болтаю ногами и смотрю, как баба Аня суетится возле чемоданов, наверное, в сотый раз проверяя, не забыла ли чего. Сверху, над головой, раздается приглушенное шуршание, я запрокидываю голову, щурясь от яркого утреннего солнышка, – едва не зацепив крылом мою макушку, мимо стремительно пронесся Генка, выдал мне нечитаемую последовательность жестов, показал язык и полетел дальше. Сегодня у ребят намечался футбольный матч, и кому, как не Генке, защищать честь нашей улицы. Не мне же, куда нам, «нормальным», тягаться с «другими», меня даже в детстве (ну, то есть когда я был еще меньше) играть не звали. Спорт мне давался нелегко, и в довершение с первого класса ко мне намертво прилипло прозвище ботаника. Разумеется, придя домой, я сразу же вбил ботанику в Википедии: ботаника – биологическая наука, изучающая растения, их строение, жизнедеятельность, классификацию, распространение и значение в природе и жизни человека. А что, наука хорошая, нужная, мы ее как раз в пятом классе изучали. Правда, тогда я никак не мог понять, какое отношение она имеет ко мне. Я, конечно, помогал бабушке на огороде: тут прополоть, там тяпкой пройтись, здесь полить, иногда даже помогал с посадкой, но в тонкости огородной науки баба Аня меня не посвящала.

Я, вздохнув, проводил Генку завистливым взглядом. Это, наверное, здорово – летать. Повезло ему родиться с крыльями. У него даже фамилия «крылатая» – Соколов, хотя крылья у соколов другие, не как у Генки. Генкины крылья только напоминали птичьи, они были костисто-кожистыми – каркас перьев составляли легкие, но прочные косточки, обтянутые тонкой персиковой кожицей, сквозь которую проглядывала сеточка голубоватых сосудов – и, конечно, не такими красивыми, как соколиные. Да, человеческая ДНК накрепко сплелась с чужой, но у каждого имелось что-то свое, особенное, иногда невидимое, а порой бросающееся в глаза.

Да, у меня нет крыльев, зато у меня есть магия. И сегодня, сидя на лавке, я смиренно ждал, когда приедет автобус и отвезет меня в Москву, в самую взаправдашнюю школу магии. В России две школы магии (в Москве и Нижнем Новгороде), что не просто много, а очень много, потому что на весь остальной мир приходится одна-две (это как посмотреть) школы: Магическая школа в Новой Атлантиде, скрытая в океанских глубинах, и Магическая академия, висевшая на орбите Венеры. Я очень хотел в подводную. Но баба Аня отправляла меня в Москву, поближе к дому. Не так уж и близко, но все равно ближе, чем дно Атлантического океана.

Наш городок называется Щукин – последние двадцать лет. Все потому, что у нас разводят волшебных щук. Желания они не исполняют, зато могут говорить. У меня даже есть одна – Мотька. Болтает без умолка, днем и ночью, похлеще Генкиного попугая. Все мои попытки смыть ее в унитаз пока терпели неудачу: каждый раз в самый последний момент появлялась баба Аня, будто каким-то шестым чувством чуявшая, что я собираюсь совершить смертоубийство.

Щукин – город маленький, так что появление здесь волшебника – большое событие. Сам Аркадий Петрович, глава нашего города, приходил к нам – поздравить бабушку и пожать мне руку, – даже дважды: ведь всем известно, что волшебников среди нормальных нет, и я такой весь исключительный. Аркадий Петрович улыбался, тряс мою несчастную ладонь и каждый раз приговаривал: «За магией – будущее!». Баба Аня, смахивая платочком слезы умиления, кивала и поддакивала. В общем, волшебники сейчас в почете.

Я снял с плеч рюкзак и полез за пакетом с Катькиными пряниками – с вишней и медом. Она сама их испекла мне в дорожку. У нее мама – повар, папа – повар, и сама Катька – почти повар, хотя ей, как и мне, только двенадцать. Рядом на лавочку пристроилась баба Аня, я протянул ей пряник, мягкий и еще теплый.

– Дима, ты все взял, ничего не забыл? – баба Аня указала пряником на рюкзак на моих коленях. – Проверил бы, пока еще есть время.

– Да успокойся, ба. Ничего я не забыл, – но мысленно стал перечислять содержимое рюкзака.

– А таблетки взял?

– Взя…

Я зарылся с головой в сумку. Когда искал пряники, белая пластиковая баночка мне на глаза точно не попадалась.

Я похлопал себя по карманам. О, нашлась.

– Они у меня тут, – с трудом выудил из кармана джинсов пузатый флакон и показал его бабушке, чтобы она наверняка перестала волноваться.

У меня сильно болела голова вот уже… сколько себя помню. Особенно по утрам, после сна. Врачи разводили руками, говорили, что это, наверное, что-то детское и с возрастом пройдет, забрасывали бабу Аню мудреными медицинскими терминами и выписывали очередные таблетки. Таблетки не помогали, то есть боль, конечно, утихала – до следующего пробуждения.

Баба Аня внимательно изучила баночку (однажды, совсем мелким, я спутал свои таблетки с ее сердечным лекарством).

– Если почувствуешь себя совсем плохо, не терпи, сразу иди в больницу.

– В школе есть медпункт, – зачем-то напомнил я.

Тем временем у подъезда притормозил микроавтобус. Новенький и ярко-оранжевый, его нам сам Аркадий Петрович выделил. Жаль, конечно, что в Москву мы отправимся не на стимпанковском поезде или летающем «Жигули», но выбирать не приходится.

Из автобуса показалась строгая на вид женщина в очках:

– Дмитрий Куролесов?

Я спрыгнул со скамьи.

Улыбчивый усатый водитель в кепке помог мне затащить в автобус чемоданы, я забрался внутрь следом. Там оказался еще один мальчик. Оставив чемоданы у дверей, я прошел вглубь и уселся рядом, через проход. За спиной у него висел большой рюкзак, который он отчего-то не снял – неудобно же. Мальчишка окинул меня быстрым взглядом и снова отвернулся к окну.

Автобус тронулся. Баба Аня бежала рядом и крутила у виска – напоминала звонить почаще. Сколько раз я ей говорил, что она делает неправильно, но баба Аня упорно меня не слушала.

Минут через пять город оказался позади. Еще пятнадцать я пялился на лес по обеим сторонам дороги, потом не выдержал и полез знакомиться.

– Привет, я Дима.

– Я Костик, – пацан мигом отлепился от стекла, будто только и ждал, пока я заговорю, – Костик Бехтерев.

Заметив, куда направлен мой взгляд, Костик добавил:

– Я так крылья прячу.

О, кажется, я читал о таком где-то. Там тоже главная героиня (или герой? – сейчас уже не помню) прятала свои крылья в рюкзаке. Хотя меня больше интересовало, какие у Костика крылья – Генкины бы точно в рюкзаке не поместились.

– А ты… – мальчик еще раз оглядел мою тушку, только теперь внимательнее, но, не заметив каких-либо признаков «ненормальности», спросил, – кто?

– Нормальный, – подтвердил я его «опасения».

– У-у, – промычал Костик не то удивленно, не то разочарованно.

Я тем временем нашаривал в сумке пряники, собирался угостить ими Костика. Когда рот забит, мозг, обычно, хуже соображает, а значит, не придумывает ненужных вопросов. Но, к счастью, женщина, сопровождавшая нас в Москву, ненадолго прервала наш разговор и отвлекла Костика. Она представилась Клавдией Ивановной, секретарем Аркадия Петровича, но разрешила называть себя просто тетей Клавой. Но за всю поездку ни я, ни Костик так и не решились обратиться к тетеньке в страшных очках.

– Интересно, а квиддич у нас будет? – мечтательно произнес Костик.

Я в этом сильно сомневался. Это в Англии квиддич, а у нас, в России, разве что драконбол. Но баба Аня рассказывала, что драконы – искусственные существа, созданные волшебниками-биоинженерами, весьма агрессивные, и играть с ними опасно. Баба Аня вообще очень много всего знала – все-таки преподаватель в университете, правда, на пенсии.

– Не будет, – разбил я его надежды.

Скачав из Интернета брошюру о московской магической школе, я пробежался по списку кружков – ничего похожего на квиддич или вообще на что-то магическое там не обнаружилось.

– Скука, – Костик зевнул и потянулся. – Всю ночь не спал. Я посплю. Толкни, когда приедем.

– ОК.

Костик, кое-как устроившись в кресле (рюкзак таки мешал), быстро задремал, а я продолжил просматривать на телефоне брошюру. Нам еще четыре часа ехать.


	3. Глава 2

Будить Костика мне не пришлось: за меня это сделала Клавдия Ивановна.

– Вот мы и на месте, – произнесла она, да так громко, что Костик, балансировавший на краю, от неожиданности едва не съехал с кресла окончательно, а я подпрыгнул, хотя и не спал и был готов.

Автобус плавно затормозил, и тетя Клава первой выскочила наружу. Костик, позевывая и потряхивая головой, выплыл следом, поскользнулся на ступеньке и распластался бы на асфальте, если бы не вовремя подоспевший водитель. Одной рукой он перехватил мальчика поперек туловища, другой – вытащил из автобуса его огромный чемодан. Зато Костик полностью проснулся. Я вышел последним и едва не повторил Костиков маневр – только от внезапно ослепившего меня солнечного света.

Мы остановились в нескольких метрах от высоких кованых ворот с гербом в центре – книгой на крылатом щите и тремя цветками над ним. Там нас поджидала женщина в строгой одежде, очень похожая на Клавдию Ивановну, только без очков.

Пока мы волокли свою поклажу к воротам, тетя Клава успела обогнать нас и теперь о чем-то негромко переговаривалась с женщиной, после чего та заглянула в свой планшет и произнесла ни вопросительно, ни утвердительно:

– Константин Бехтерев и Дмитрий Куролесов? Прошу за мной.

Ворота за ее спиной бесшумно отворились, и она, медленно развернувшись на каблуках, повела нас вглубь кампуса. Проходя сквозь ворота, я вздрогнул – ощущение было такое… неприятное, словно в тело впились сотни крошечных ледяных иголочек. Костику оно тоже не понравилось.

– Теперь барьер вас запомнил, – пояснила женщина с планшетом, глядя на наши гримасничающие лица.

Территория, принадлежавшая школе, была ни большой, ни маленькой, зеленой и… обычной. Широкая подъездная дорога, начинавшаяся у ворот, разделялась на несколько более мелких, женщина свернула на одну из них, ведущую к самому высокому здесь и самому заурядному кирпичному зданию, блестевшему в лучах утреннего солнца прямоугольниками окон.

– Это общежитие, ваш дом на следующие пять лет, – она поднялась по ступенькам и открыла перед нами укрепленную металлическими вставками, очень прочную на вид деревянную дверь.

Как часто говорит мне баба Аня: «Не суди книгу по обложке». Оказалось, что за унылой оболочкой скрывалась красивая и современная начинка. Глазам открывался просторный и очень светлый холл. Пол был покрыт начищенным до блеска паркетом, стены – гладко оштукатурены, а арки дверей и окон – выложены теплым медово-коричным камнем. Справа и слева к холлу примыкали два крыла, и два лифта и две лестницы вели на верхние этажи. Конечно, перемещающихся лестниц и говорящих портретов не было, но и без них, пожалуй, ничуть не хуже.

Планшет в руках женщины пискнул, она посмотрела на экран, потом набрала несколько слов на клавиатуре, и через пару минут двери одного из лифтов – левого – разъехались и в холл вошел взъерошенный веснушчатый парень, немногим старше меня и Костика (может, на пару лет), в джинсах с мотней, которые так не любила баба Аня, в футболке с надписью «Я всех бешу» и зубной щеткой в руке.

– О, свежее мяско! – оскалился парень. Наверное, он хотел казаться пугающим, но пугающими были разве что только его волосы – ярко-преярко-рыжие и торчащие во все стороны, будто по ним пустили электрический разряд.

– Отведи новичков в их комнаты, – сказав это, женщина выдала мне и Костику ключи с бирками. – И, Балалайкин, – она бросила на нашего провожатого строго-предупреждающий взгляд, – без глупостей.

А потом она ушла, и мы с Костиком, оставшись наедине с незнакомым мальчиком, нервно переглянулись.

– За мной, детишки! – Балалайкин махнул в сторону лифта.

Сначала в лифт затолкали меня, потом Костика, а следом влез Балалайкин. Внутри лифт был широкий, с зеркальными стенами, и, несмотря на наш немалый багаж, места осталось много.

– Я Вася Балалайкин, – представился парень, – но все зовут меня Васяк, так что вы тоже можете. Я староста мужской половины общежития (та опасная тетка – наш комендант, если кто не понял), слежу за дисциплиной, решаю споры, подрабатываю секундантом, иногда – свахой, но последнее вам еще рано, – выпалил он скороговоркой. – Так, какие у вас номера?

– Триста десятый, – ответил Костик.

– Четыреста четвертый, – ответил я, пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное.

Вася нажал на кнопку, и лифт пополз вверх.

– Так, ты – за мной, – указав на Костика, Вася помог вытащить его чемодан. – Ты жди здесь. Мы быстро.

Вернулся он действительно быстро. Лифт проехал еще один этаж, и мы очутились в просторном коридоре, по бокам которого тянулись двери – по пять на каждой стене, а в стену напротив были вмонтированы еще три: две обычные – справа и слева, и двустворчатая – в центре. Каждая дверь располагалась в неглубокой нише, по краю и внутри облицованной тем же камнем, что и в холле.

Вася остановился у одной из боковых.

– Твоя комната.

К массивной двери из темного дерева были прибиты три цифры, а рядом висела черная металлическая табличка с надписью, сделанной витиеватым золотым шрифтом, – Д.С. Куролесов и П.А. Снежин.

Я отпер дверь ключом и вошел в свой новый дом.

– Это кнопки вызова, – одна половина Васи зависла в комнате и тыкала в кнопки, вторая – осталась в коридоре.

– Синяя – для меня, красная – для комендантши. Сначала лучше меня: Жанна Эдиповна (то еще имечко, правда?) ненавидит, когда ее беспокоят по пустякам. Пока.

Дверь захлопнулась и тут же отворилась снова.

– Обед в двенадцать. Столовка на первом этаже. Не опаздывай, – произнесла Васькина голова и скрылась, теперь уже окончательно.

Оставив чемоданы в дверях, я осмотрелся. На первый взгляд комната выглядела более чем скромно. Большое полукруглое окно (несмотря на то, что снаружи они все были прямоугольными) в каменном обрамлении, с широким подоконником и короткими, очень плотными шторами, которые сейчас были распахнуты. Две кровати по бокам, изголовьями уходившие в небольшие, тоже полукруглые и выложенные по краю камнем ниши. В этих нишах я разглядел несколько полочек и подвесных светильников – хоть, как говорят, читать лежа вредно, но в школе, очевидно, знали, что мало кто из учеников не страдал этой привычкой. Прямо в стены были вделаны дверцы шкафов, с потолка свисала люстра – без претензий, но практичная и наверняка дававшая много света, а под ней, между кроватями, оставалось немало пустого пространства. Под подоконником обнаружился деревянный полированный квадрат с ручкой, я дернул за эту ручку, и квадрат разложился в длинный, почти до самой двери, довольно тяжелый стол с необычайно толстой столешницей. Очень скоро я понял, зачем нужна такая столешница: в ней было несколько скрытых полостей, и если чуть-чуть надавить, срабатывал какой-то механизм, сдвигалась крышка, и на поверхность стола перемещалось внутреннее содержимое: гибкие настольные лампы и компьютеры – в двух таких ящиках я нашел по большому навороченному ноутбуку. Вернув стол на место, я занялся исследованием шкафов на своей половине.

Первый, с дверцами от пола до потолка, оказался обычным гардеробом, он был практически пуст: на полках двумя аккуратными стопочками лежали белые рубашки и футболки, на вешалках по соседству висели спортивный костюм и два комплекта школьной формы – брюки, жилет и пиджак из тонкой коричневой шерсти, под ними, в выдвижном ящике, находилась обувь – кеды и классические ботинки (баба Аня еще в начале июля отослала в школу мои биометрические данные). Я закрыл шкаф и подтащил к нему чемоданы.

Вход во второй шкаф располагался в полуметре над кроватью и тоже заканчивался почти у самого потолка. Там нашлись учебники и всякие письменные принадлежности – школа сама обеспечивала учеников всем необходимым, но я все равно прихватил с собой несколько тетрадок с «Мстителями» и «Игорем Громом». Среди прочего я заметил серебристый ободок «гасителя» в прозрачной полимерной коробочке. Рисунок из расходящихся голубоватых линий на нем чем-то напоминал микросхему. Я такие только по телевизору видел. Наверное, странно встретить предмет, запечатывающий магию, в волшебной школе, но, хоть эта школа и считалась волшебной, в ней было много спортивных кружков, а в спорте запрещалось применять магию, ну, кроме там шахмат или шашек: чтение мыслей – очень непростое искусство, я еще ни разу не слышал о волшебниках, владеющих им по-настоящему хорошо, но на соревнованиях высшего уровня, если среди участников был маг, тоже могли использовать «гаситель».

Рядом в такой же коробочке, только поменьше, лежало кольцо принцессы Айрини, золотой кружок с пластинкой мутно-красного кристалла в центре, – слабый магический артефакт, но, по сути, обычный навигатор. Конечно, на самом деле назывался он по-другому. Но работал так же, как волшебное кольцо принцессы, главное – знать точный адрес места назначения. Удобно в незнакомом городе.

С кольца я переключился на корешки книг. Официально мы снова стали первоклашками, но обучение продолжим с должного – шестого – класса, но с той разницей, что в этом году у нас начнутся все предметы, которые обычно проходят в более старших классах – например, алгебра или химия. Среди привычных слов на корешках, я попытался отыскать хоть что-то, что выделялось бы из обычной школьной программы, и нашел – «Начальная психология», первый том «Псионики» и «Знаковедение». Из всего только знаковедение было мне незнакомо. Заинтересованный, я, разувшись и сбросив рюкзак на подоконник, забрался на кровать, и взял с полки книгу в абстрактной обложке, которая не давала ни малейшего представления о предмете, и, распластавшись на подушках, стал читать. Содержание предмета оказалось совершенно простым. Обычно мы не используем слова, когда творим магию, но иногда эти самые слова очень помогают. И этот учебник отдаленно был похож на книгу заклинаний. Мой интерес быстро угас, и я заснул уже на третьей странице.


	4. Глава 3

Проснулся я от того, что кто-то настойчиво тряс меня за плечо. Я с трудом разлепил веки и тихонько застонал – спать было плохой идеей, голова трещала так, будто по ней съездили молотком… раз десять, но этой ночью я плохо спал и утром сильно нервничал, и под конец сон, видимо, таки сморил меня.

Я на рефлексах потянулся за таблетками, но тут вспомнил, что нахожусь не дома, и нет заветной баночки и стакана с водой, заботливо оставляемых бабой Аней на тумбочке. Стащив с подоконника рюкзак, я достал оттуда лекарство и бутылку воды, от солнца ставшую теплой. Выпил сразу две и прилег, обнимая рюкзак. Таблетки подействовали быстро, перед глазами перестали плясать черные точки, и я, наконец, смог рассмотреть своего вероятного соседа. Правда, лежа с запрокинутой головой, первое, что я увидел, был аквариум, занимавший две трети подоконника. В нем лениво ползали две улитки ахатины. Одна почему-то красная. И такие огромные, что на моих, даже сложенных вместе ладонях поместилась бы только раковина.

Я сел на кровати и с любопытством, как и все мальчишки (и девчонки, наверное, тоже), уставился на мальчика напротив в попытке определить категорию его «ненормальности». Он выглядел совсем обычным: гладко зачесанные назад русые, более темные, чем мои, волосы, совершенно обыкновенные карие глаза и никаких крыльев, хвостов, рогов и прочей звериности, – пока внимательно не посмотрел на его руки, между пальцами которых были маленькие, с одну фалангу, перепонки.

Мальчик смотрел на меня таким же взглядом, но, не обнаружив ничего необычного, потерял к делу всякий интерес.

– Ты в курсе, что во сне стонешь, как раненый вепрь? – с улыбкой выдал он.

Я не знал, как стонут раненые вепри, но все равно смутился. Баба Аня говорила о чем-то таком, что я иногда подвываю во сне, но, жалея, не в таких красочных выражениях.

– Прости, не хотел обидеть, – тут же извинился он. – Кстати, я Павел.

– Дима, – я протянул ему руку, мальчик ответил на рукопожатие, его ладонь оказалась прохладной.

– Ты пойдешь обедать? – быстро спросил Павлик.

Ответ ему не потребовался: в животе у меня неприлично заурчало – я не позавтракал и, кроме Катькиных пряников, сегодня еще ничего не ел.

– Сейчас покормлю их, и пойдем вместе.

Павел достал из сумки под ногами пакетик с гамарусом, оторвал верхний край и высыпал горсть себе на ладонь. Приоткрыв тяжелую крышку, стеклянную с дырочками, он раскрошил рачков между пальцами и высыпал в одну из двух плошек. Ахатины, почуяв харч, с несвойственной улиткам резвостью поползли на запах.

– Теперь можно идти, – он прикрыл крышку и облизал пальцы.

Павел подтянул и без того высокий воротник водолазки, и мы вышли из комнаты.

Внизу было по-прежнему тихо. Столовую искать не пришлось – в холле мы попались на глаза Васе Балалайкину.

Вася болтал без умолку и вытянул из нас почти все, что можно вытянуть из едва знакомого человека, за те несколько минут, что мы брели до столовой, кроме…

– Дим, а ты вообще кто? – сверкнув на меня кошачьим глазом, спросил он.

Мне очень хотелось дать ему общеизвестный ответ, но ругаться по пустякам со старостой общежития в свой первый день пребывания в школе я не решился.

– Нормальный, – ответил я сразу и на невысказанный в комнате Павлом вопрос.

– Вау! Впервые вижу нормального! – вот о чем я и говорил – диковинки.

– Васяк, не доставай новичков! – в дверях столовой нас встретила девочка-кошка, как Вася, только черная.

– Черт, Мурка! – зашипел Васька и бросился наутек, только пятки сверкали.

Мы с Павликом удивленно переглянулись. Кончик хвоста Мурки раздраженно подрагивал, за Васькой она не погналась, но проводила многообещающим (преимущественно ничего хорошего) взглядом.

Со словами «простите-извините» мы протиснулись мимо Мурки в столовую. В столовой было очень светло – две стены, стеклянные от пола до потолка, пропускали внутрь много-много света. Сейчас она почти пустовала – не считая Мурки в дверях, здесь находились еще две девочки и четыре мальчика, включая Костика, но, думаю, к ужину тут соберется куча народа и станет жутко шумно.

Столики в столовой были рассчитаны на четырех человек, Костик уже сидел за одним из них, увидев нас, он помахал рукой и даже немного привстал, чтобы его наверняка заметили. Я помахал в ответ.

– Есть кто знакомый? – спросил я у Павлика.

– Нет, – пробежавшись по лицам, произнес он.

– Тогда пошли вон за тот столик, – и указал на все еще продолжавшего стоять Костика.

Костик уже успел избавиться от своего рюкзака, и теперь я имел возможность рассмотреть его крылья. Они были перепончатые, как у летучей мыши, полупрозрачные, с бледно-красными прожилками капилляров и загорелыми, как сам Костик, компактно складывались за спиной и торчали над головой двумя молочно-шоколадными бугорками.

– Павел, это Костя. Костя, Павел, – представил я их друг другу, когда мы подошли к столику.

– Привет! – Костик протянул поверх тарелок ладонь, и они обменялись рукопожатием.

Костик уже успел отобедать и теперь принялся за десерт – большой кусок шоколадного пирога. Едва я и Павлик уселись на свои места, как пустые тарелки перед нами наполнились ароматным борщом. В животе у меня снова заурчало.

– Обалденный, – произнес Костик, имея в виду не то суп, не то свой пирог.

Но суп и впрямь оказался очень вкусным, даже лучше, чем у бабы Ани.

***

После обеда мы немного погуляли, несколько раз обойдя территорию школы. В город нам сегодня выходить не разрешили. Ученики прибывали, и в коридорах общежития стало очень оживленно. Вася Балалайкин строил новичков. Мурка пристально за ним следила, поджидая момент, когда тот останется один. Вечером, после ужина мы ушли в свою комнату и пригласили к себе Костика. Васька, все еще продолжавший прятаться от девочки-кошки, увязался за нами.

Пробравшись под самым Муркиным носом, Васька стащил из своей спальни ноутбук и, притулившись в углу Пашкиной кровати и юзая наш вай-фай, смотрел сериал про каких-то сумеречных охотников, периодически отвлекаясь и подкармливая снежинских улиток огурцом.

– Вы уже выбрали клубы? – спросил Павлик меня и Костика, копавшегося в шкафу с моими учебниками.

– Ага, – кивнул я, – шахматный.

В своей старой школе я ходил в шахматный кружок и здесь собирался продолжать. Сначала я хотел записаться в литературный. В брошюре говорилось, что в местном литературном клубе не только читали, но и писали свои истории, по некоторым, одобренным куратором, даже ставили представления в школьном театральном кружке. Но потом вдруг подумал, что с таким количеством уроков не смогу уделять литературе достаточно времени. Сначала освоюсь, попривыкну, а там, может, и клуб сменю.

– Я пока не решил… – ответил Костик, разочарованно бурча названия наших будущих предметов. – Псионика, психология для чайников… Подожду до завтра.

Назавтра, первого сентября, у нас был запланирован общий сбор и знакомство со школой и клубами.

– А что насчет тебя? – оторвавшись от планшета, глянул я на Павлика.

– В секцию по плаванию, наверное, пойду, – неуверенно почесал за ухом Пашка, до этого сосредоточенно счищавший с мандарина кожуру. – Васяк, а ты в каком клубе состоишь?

– В художественном, – увлеченный сериалом немного отстраненно произнес Васька. – А-апчхи!

– Ой! Извини, – Пашка вместе с мандаринами перебрался на мою половину комнаты.

– Ничего, ничего, – шмыгая носом, поспешил успокоить его Васька.

– Васяк, а что такого ты сделал той девочке, что она за тобой теперь по всей школе гоняется? – вдруг спросил Пашка, я и Костик навострили уши.

– Не скажу, маленькие еще, – хитро подмигнул нам староста.

Мы втроем сидели с каменными лицами, пытаясь принять умное выражение и сделать вид, что все понимаем.

– Ну ладно, – и мы вернулись каждый к своему занятию: Костик – к разорению полок, Пашка – к мандаринам, я – к чтению комиксов.

– Да так, – но Вася начал рассказывать, – превратил ее форму на уроке неорганической трансформации в… – и осекся. – Нет, все-таки маленькие еще. И, вообще, вам спать уже пора, – добавил он, захлопывая крышку ноутбука.

Васька вскочил с кровати и, ловко перепрыгнув через стол, схватил за шкирку Костика, и стащил его на пол.

– Идем, Бехтерев. Завтра рано вставать.

– Ну-у! – запротестовал Костик, но староста был непреклонен.

– Всем спокойной ночи.

И они ушли.

– В душ? – предложил я.

– В душ, – согласился Пашка, и мы рванули наружу.

Комната за двустворчатой дверью очень отличалась от нашей спальни и остального общежития. Вместо желто-коричневого ее стены целиком были выложены чудны́м бледным нежно-голубоватым пористым камнем и ракушками, и на мгновенье я даже подумал, что каким-то образом очутился в подводном царстве, даже лампы, освещавшие комнату, и те похожи на огромные мыльные пузыри. Еще там были шкафчики, уже самые обычные металлические, с табличками и нашими именами и скамейки, дальше, у стены находились душевые кабинки, разделенные друг от друга невысокими (с мое плечо) перегородками, тоже обросшие ракушками, как днище корабля морскими желудями. Замок шкафчика отпирался тем же ключом, что и дверь спальни. Внутри обнаружились халат и полотенца, а еще всякие средства гигиены, даже шампунь с крапивой и персиковое мыло, которые обычно покупала мне баба Аня.

На наше счастье, народу в душевой оказалось немного, и ждать своей очереди нам не пришлось. Я быстро разделся и теперь смотрел, как Пашка осторожно сматывает с шеи бинт.

– Это зачем? – в недоумении спросил я.

– Если я не в воде, у меня начинается одышка.

Когда бинты спали, на шее Павлика судорожно всхлопнули кожистые жаберные крышки. Он резво добежал до ближайшей кабинки и, даже толком не прикрыв дверцы, стал включать все краны без разбору.

Я молча ему посочувствовал. Не всем везет так, как Костику или Генке. Баба Аня рассказывала страшные вещи: о детях, которые умирали с первым криком, потому что в принципе не могли дышать кислородом, или детях, чьи нервы выходили наружу и, подобно корням деревьев, сращивали их с окружающими предметами. Много детей умерло, прежде чем общество адаптировало среду обитания и для них.

Я поспешил занять соседнюю кабинку.

Пашка подставился под струи воды. Кожа на его шее, там, где радостно трепетали жабры, будто долго терпели жажду и желали скорее напиться, предплечьях и лодыжках была золотисто-зеленой с бледно-черными поперечными полосочками и переливалась в свете лампочек, как чешуя, хотя чешуи у Пашки и нет.

– А ты, правда, нормальный? – Пашка привстал на цыпочки и, облокотившись на стенку, разделявшую наши кабинки, стал беззастенчиво меня разглядывать, как еще недавно это делал я.

– Конечно! Зачем мне обманывать? – я почти обиделся: быть нормальным – это редкое, но вовсе не что-то почетное.

Но Пашка не отставал и даже убедил меня покрутиться, будто сзади я мог прятать хвост или маленькие крылышки. Почему-то обижаться на Пашку совсем не получалось.

– Круто! – и Пашка перевалился обратно на свою сторону.

Я вышел из кабинки и силой магии смахнул с себя воду, а потом завернулся в халат.

– Поможешь забинтовать? – Пашка выбрался следом и, наспех обтершись полотенцем, замотал тем же полотенцем шею.

Я, конечно, помог и постарался замотать не слишком туго, чтобы ему было легко дышать, но и не слишком слабо, чтобы не открывались жаберные крышки.

– Так сойдет?

– Нормально. Спасибо.

Пашка заразительно зевнул.

Мы добрели до спальни и, переодевшись в пижамы, тут же завалились спать.

– Спокойной ночи, – пожелал Павлик.

– И тебе, – зевнул я.

Хоть спать и хотелось неимоверно, заснуть я не мог. Пашкины улитки скрипели по стеклу, одна, похоже, заползла на крышку, но, проиграв битву с гравитацией, шлепнулась, судя по звуку, в блюдце с водой. Пашка шикнул на них, и те разом присмирели. И в комнате стало совсем тихо.


	5. Глава 4

Проснувшись от того, что меня снова кто-то тряс, я было застонал, но, вовремя вспомнив про раненых вепрей, тут же смолк.

– Вставай, Спящая красавица! – пихнул меня в бок Пашка. – Вот, пей свои таблетки, и бегом умываться, – добавил он, пытаясь всучить что-то мне в руки, – или пропустишь завтрак!

Закинув в рот два белых кружочка, я, морщась от горечи, отхлебнул из стакана, загодя оставленного с ночи на столе.

– Извини, я, наверное, снова стонал во сне и мешал тебе спать, – когда боль утихла, и соображать стало легче, произнес я.

– Ну, разве что самую малость, – Пашка улыбался, посмеиваясь. Он совсем не выглядел недовольным или невыспавшимся.

Успокоив мою совесть, мальчик постучал пальцем по циферблату своих наручных часов, указывая на стрелки. В душ я не шел – бежал.

Управился я быстро, и, когда вернулся, Павлик еще даже не успел полностью переодеться.

– Ну, ты метеор! – Пашкина голова показалась из воротника белой водолазки.

– А так разве можно?

– Можно, если белую, – и он накинул поверх водолазки пиджак от школьной формы.

В отличие от Павлика, я не стал отступать от правил (тем более, у меня не было белой водолазки) и надел весь комплект – брюки, рубашку, жилетку и пиджак, в нагрудный карман которого сунул один из множества своих носовых платков с вышитыми на нем бабой Аней моими инициалами с завитушками.

– Ты так и пойдешь? Расчесываться, что ли, не собираешься? – спросил Пашка.

Он уже зачесал волосы назад, как было вчера, и теперь фиксировал их какой-то желтоватой субстанцией из округлой баночки, в каких баба Аня обычно держала крема от морщин.

– Я уже причесался.

Я не соврал – еще в душе я пробежался расческой по своим волосам. Только они такие непослушные, что, даже когда за дело бралась баба Аня, ее стараний хватало минут на пять, от силы десять.

– Могу одолжить воск, – предложил Павлик, протягивая мне баночку, но я отказался. – Ну, как знаешь.

Закончив укладывать волосы, он вылил в плошку улиткам остатки воды из бутылки и зачем-то заглянул внутрь через горлышко, и мы пошли в столовую.

По пути нас догнал Костик, тоже одетый в школьную форму, но при галстуке, на котором атласные темно-красные полоски чередовались с коричневыми. Его коротко стриженные вихры чуть топорщились и казались влажными.

Потом мы встретили Ваську с Муркой, которые, хоть и продолжали спорить, видимо, смогли все-таки помириться. Форма девочек отличалась от нашей – поверх рубашки они носили клетчатые сарафанчики немного выше колена. Заметив нашу компанию, Васька подмигнул. В столовой Мурка убежала за столик к подружкам, а староста подсел к нам.

– Как спалось на новом месте? – спросил он, игнорируя омлет и сразу принимаясь намазывать джем на гренок.

– Отлично! – ответил Костик и запустил зубы в колбасу.

– А вам? – Васька, очевидно, не желал успокаиваться, пока не получит ответ от каждого.

Я поднял вверх большой палец, Пашка согласно кивнул.

После завтрака мы собрались в холле. Вася вместе с незнакомой девочкой (наверное, старостой женской половины общежития) деловито строил учеников.

– Так, не создаем пробок! – покрикивал он. – Встали парами… Хохлов, вернись в свой ряд!

Его стараниями все перемешались, Костика и Пашку отнесло толпой, а кто-то налетел на меня со спины.

– Ой! – раздался позади девичий голосок. Я обернулся и увидел растерянную девочку с двумя длинными косичками.

Девочка-староста поспешила к нам и вытащила ее в первый ряд, поставив рядом со мной. Васька тем временем разнимал двух старшеклассников, одного из которых он ранее назвал Хохловым. Наконец он угомонил хулиганов и скомандовал выход.

Через улицу нас повели к зданию школы, там, у парадного входа, за трибуной стоял похожий на Стоика Обширного (только без усов и в костюме) директор Георгий Александрович в окружении учителей. Остановив шествие, Васька принялся нас строить уже по-новому.

Георгий Александрович начал свою пламенную вступительную речь, мало чем отличавшуюся от той, что я слышал последние пять лет из уст директора в своей прежней школе. Он поздравлял учеников с началом нового учебного года, приветствовал первоклассников и призывал выпускников со всей серьезностью отнестись к итоговым экзаменам. В отличие от старшеклассников, мы все равно внимательно слушали, но предвкушали скорую экскурсию по клубам и лабораториям.

– Желаю всем успехов! – произнес Георгий Александрович, и школьники разразилась громкими аплодисментами. Я тоже хлопал.

Потом директор и почти все учителя ушли, остались только двое, и долгожданная экскурсия стартовала. Сначала нам показали огромный спорткомплекс, находившийся между школой и общежитием. Когда мы покинули спорткомплекс, наши ряды заметно поредели. Пашка как увидел бассейн, так там и остался. Еще несколько мальчиков и девочек разошлись по другим спортклубам. Комнаты неспортивных клубов располагались в здании по соседству. Я и девочка с косичками задержались у шахматистов. Только Костик пока не выбрал себе клуб. Так мы разделились и встретились только к обеду у общежития.

– Я записался в клуб исторической реконструкции, – раздуваясь от гордости, сообщил нам Костик.

– Это крутой клуб, – похвалил Пашка.

И я был с ним согласен. В брошюре клубу исторической реконструкции посвящалась целая страница. Ребята из клуба не только делали реконструкции исторических событий, но и переигрывали их, и даже воспроизводили никогда не существовавшие события, например, эпизоды из книг или фильмов. Курировал его Лисицын Альберт Исаевич, учитель истории и мастер пространственной магии, так что недостатка в локациях клуб не испытывал.

– Ну что, закончили? – со спины незаметно подкрался Васька и повис на наших с Павликом плечах. – Если закончили, то после обеда могу вывести вас в город.

– Отличная мысль! – сразу воодушевился Костик.

– Здесь поблизости есть зоомагазин? – спросил Пашка.

– Знаешь, как добраться до «28-го», – не стал отказываться от помощи я.

Пусть у всех нас и были волшебные навигаторы, живой гид все равно казался лучше.

– Супер! Тогда после обеда собираемся на этом самом месте, – тяжесть с наших плеч спала. – Советую переодеться, наша форма слишком приметная. И захватите навигаторы, на всякий пожарный, – и, вильнув хвостом, Васька скрылся в дверях холла.

Пообедав на скорую руку, мы заторопились в свои спальни. У лифта нас догнала девочка с косичками.

– Извините, я слышала, вы собираетесь в город, – она казалась более уверенной, чем пару часов назад. – Можно мне с вами?

– Конечно, – ответил я.

Костик вытаращил на меня глаза, и Пашка с любопытством ожидал объяснений, но самым заинтересованным выглядел Васька, появившийся рядом неожиданно и словно по волшебству, его брови беспрестанно двигались – то взлетали вверх, то хмурились, то делали волну.

– Это Зоя, – догадался я, чего они ждут. – Мы с ней теперь в одном клубе. А это мои друзья: Паша, Костя и Вася.

– Васяк, – поправил староста.

– Очень приятно, – Зоя по-мальчишески пожала всем руки. – Когда вы идете?

– Минут через двадцать, – взглянув на часы, за всех ответил Васька. – Мы подождем тебя на улице.

– Спасибо! – она убежала, а мы в последний момент успели заскочить в лифт.

– Фу! Зачем ты позвал девчонку?! – возмутился Костик. – Все веселье испортил!

– Глупости, она не будет мешать, – не согласился я.

В Щукине у меня остались друзья, и среди них были как мальчики, так и девочки.

Васька свои пять копеек вставить не успел – лифт быстро добрался до второго этажа, и ему пришлось выйти.

– Ты не прав. Девчонки могут быть весьма полезны, – по-своему поддержал меня Пашка. – Одна Димкина подруга, например, печет обалденные пряники.

Костик вспомнил Катькины медовые пряники с вишней и облизнулся.

– Ладно, признаю, иногда и от них бывает польза, – нехотя пошел он на попятную.

Высадив Костика на следующем этаже, мы поехали выше.

– Она такая же, как я, – произнес Пашка. – Я видел перепонки.

– Ну, не знаю. Я ее об этом не спрашивал. Но, кажется, у нее нет жабр.

– Тогда, может, она амфибия?

– Или птица. У водоплавающих птиц тоже ведь есть перепонки между пальцами.

– Нет, тогда бы у нее были крылья.

– Совсем не обязательно, пингвины ведь не летают.

– Она не похожа на пингвина.

– Это просто пример.

Пытаясь разобраться в Зоиной сущности, мы добрались до своей комнаты и шустро переоделись. Я влез в свою любимую футболку с известным портретом Эйнштейна и джинсы, а новые неудобные ботинки сменил на старые растоптанные кроссы. Сменить школьную форму на повседневную одежду было приятно. Потом открыл книжный шкаф, чтобы взять колечко Айрини и планшет, и обнаружил там несколько свежих отпечатанных листков.

– Тут наше расписание, – я сел на кровать.

– И что у нас завтра? – спросил Пашка, воевавший со шнурками.

Он тоже успел сменить форму на менее строгие брюки и рубашку, светло-серую в бледно-голубой рубчик, и, повязав на шею, чтобы скрыть бинты, яркий платок, стал похожим на француза.

– Утром алгебра, потом русский, литература, история и английский, а после большой перемены – знаковедение и псионика.

– Почти все обычное, – вздохнул Павлик, но не так чтобы уж слишком расстроенно. – Я готов. Сейчас только возьму навигатор.

Я тоже вспомнил про кольцо и поспешил надеть его на палец, чтобы ненароком не потерять. И, едва оказавшись на пальце, обруч сжался, плотно обхватывая фалангу. Пашка свое надевать не стал и просто спрятал его в карман.

Убрав планшет в рюкзак, я забросил тот за спину. Пашка подхватил с пола свою сумку, и мы выдвинулись, перехватив по дороге Костика, проверявшего заряд батареи у фотоаппарата.

Васька встречал нас у входа в общежитие в своем вчерашнем прикиде. Зоя, сменившая школьный сарафан на точно такой же, только бирюзовый в ромашках, уже тоже была там.

– Так, теперь все в сборе, – произнес Васька, пересчитывая нас по головам. – Сначала двинем на Красную площадь. Все согласны?

Все закивали. Не знаю, как другие, но я в Москве впервые. Кроме того, Красная площадь находилась совсем близко от школы. Из окна нашей спальни даже можно было увидеть красные стены и увенчанные звездами башни кремля.

На Красной площади мы первым делом сфотографировались у прянично яркого храма Василия Блаженного и Государственного исторического музея, на секунду заглянули в Государственный универсальный магазин, больше похожий на дворец. А потом, пока никто не видел, Васька забрался на памятник Минину и Пожарскому и, приняв позу народного героя, попросил его сфотографировать. Васька успевал везде.

– Зой, ты куда хотела? – спрашивал он у девочки. – Жратву для твоих улиток в «Матроскине» на обратном пути купим, чтобы не стухла на жаре, – говорил Пашке. – Здесь хреновые гамбургеры, там лучше возьмем, – тянул Костика подальше от «Макдональдса». – Дим, ты когда-нибудь ездил на метро? – и вел всех к метро.

Оказавшись в метро, я подумал, что моя голова вот-вот лопнет. Здесь было очень шумно и душно, и очень много людей, которые куда-то все очень спешили.

– Привыкай, – посочувствовал мне Васька, покупавший проездные. – Ехать долго.

После поездки на метро «28-ой» показался непривычно тихим. Тут каждый занялся своим делом. Зоя, оставив нас, ушла в магазинчик по соседству. Костик с Пашкой рассматривали комиксы. Васька с подозрением косился на кружку, что я держал в руках, на которой был изображен мужик со шрамом в пол-лица и семейниках, за ней я, собственно, сюда и пришел.

– Я, пожалуй, куплю эту, с рыжей красоткой, – он снял с полки кружку с Никой Чайкиной, хотя наверняка даже не знал, кто она такая.

Обратно мы возвращались через продуктовые магазины, закупались на вечер чипсами и лимонадом, а Пашка взял еще и салат. В зоомагазине, где Павлик покупал улиткам гамарус, мы едва оттащили Костика от клетки с огромным и волосатым птицеедом. Он потом всю дорогу нудил.

– Увидимся завтра в школе, – попрощалась Зоя и направилась в сторону женской половины.

Васька и Костик вышли на своих этажах, сплавив нам весь продовольственный запас и пообещав заглянуть попозже. Я и Пашка вернулись к себе.

– Чистые, – пока я складывал наши покупки на стол, Пашка успел разуться и теперь заинтересованно рассматривал подошвы своих ботинок.

– Наверное, на коврик в холле наложено какое-нибудь заклинание, – я эту особенность заметил еще сегодня днем, когда все вернулись на обед в общежитие.

– Нам бы домой такой коврик, – сказал Павлик и, убрав ботинки в шкаф, принялся помогать мне разбирать пакеты.


	6. Глава 5

На этот раз я не забыл завести будильник и даже трижды перепроверил, но все равно встал позже Пашки. Когда я проснулся, он уже успел привести себя в порядок и теперь лениво собирал портфель. Точно такой же висел на спинке моей кровати. Помню, еще вчера его там не было.

– С добрым утром! – широко зевая, произнес Павлик.

– С добрым.

Стараясь не кряхтеть и не скулить, как бедное парнокопытное, я потянулся за таблетками.

– Паш, ты вообще во сколько встал? – на часах было только шесть утра.

– В пять. Ну, знаешь, пока то да се.

Конечно, вон какая аккуратная у него прическа, волосок к волоску. Это у меня всегда на голове не пойми что, в стиле «я упала с самосвала, тормозила, чем попало», ну, или почти всегда.

Я сполз с постели и, нашарив тапочки, побрел в душ. Спать хотелось очень-очень, а легли мы вчера поздно, и еще пришлось убирать за Васькой и Костиком. Но холодный душ легко разогнал остатки сна, и в комнату я вернулся уже бодрый и готовый усердно учиться.

Пока я переодевался в форму, Пашка, выбросив объедки, положил в аквариум улиткам несколько свежих листьев салата и отсыпал из пакетика гамаруса.

– Готов? – обернулся ко мне сосед.

– Почти, только учебники в портфель закину.

В темные и, казалось, бездонные недра сумки отправились пять учебников и столько же тетрадок, подписанных еще с вечера, всякие письменные принадлежности и планшет.

– Зачем тебе планшет? – спросил Пашка. – В школе все равно везде глушилки.

– По привычке, – я вовсе не собирался лазить на уроках в Интернете.

Заперев двери, мы вышли в коридор и спустились по лестнице на этаж ниже за Костиком. Костик как раз выплывал из своей комнаты. Вид у него был слегка помятый и какой-то безжизненный, будто его подвергли зомбированию. Для полного сходства не хватало только капающей изо рта слюны.

– Ты что такой сонный? – опередил меня с вопросом Пашка.

– Гребаные Гариковы лягушки устроили ночью концерт! – вознегодовал Костик.

У Гарика, Костикова соседа по комнате, в аквариуме жили три большущие пупырчатые лягушки, очень шумные и говорливые.

– А ты используй на них заклинание, – предложил Павлик. – Ну, в пузырь там звуконепроницаемый их помести или зачаруй как-нибудь, можно, например, заклинание немоты наложить.

– А ты сам-то такое умеешь? – Костик к его предложению отнесся скептически.

– Нет, – честно признался Пашка. – Но знаю, что так можно.

– Интересно, какое заклинание ты на мне применяешь? – с подозрением спросил я.

– Никакое. Я сплю крепко, а ты не такой громкий, как Элла, Белла и Стелла.

Одному Богу известно, когда он успел узнать клички Гариковых лягух.

– Сколько там времени? – вклинился в наш разговор Костик. – Позавтракать-то хоть успеваем?

– Успеваем, – обнадежил его Пашка.

Завтракали мы втроем. Васька ел с другими ребятами, наверное, своими одноклассниками. Зоя нашлась в компании нескольких девочек, она улыбнулась нам и сказала «привет!», когда мы проходили мимо ее столика.

– Кость, не спи, а то замерзнешь, – ущипнул я его за ухо.

– Ш-ш-ш! – зашипел он, потирая ушибленное место.

– Давай, Кость, ешь, урок скоро, – произнес Пашка, чуть ли не пихая ему в рот вилку с нанизанным на нее кусочком яичницы. – Давай, ложечку за маму, ложечку за папу, за себя и за науку.

– Паш, отвали!

Я сидел, закрыв лицо ладонью, ребята за соседними столами уже начинали коситься на нас, как на идиотов.

– Будешь привередничать, – Васька появился по частям, как Чеширский кот, – я съем твою порцию, – и первым делом стащил с вилки яичницу. – А ты получишь неуд от Михалыча за опоздание.

Мы все, как по команде, взглянули на часы, висевшие над входом в столовую. Ой, мамочки!

***

На урок мы все-таки успели. Почти.

Алгебра.

– Логарифмом положительного числа _b_ по основанию _a_ …

– Эй, а нам еще не рано такое? – украдкой шепнул мне Пашка.

– Может, мы ошиблись классом? – я осмотрелся.

Костика мы потеряли еще на подходе к школе, и Зои нигде не видно, только Васька подозрительно на нас смотрит… А что он вообще тут забыл?

– Погоди, сейчас гляну в расписании. Упс!

Русский язык.

– Хрррррррррррр!

– Кость…

– ХРРРРРРРРРРРР!

– Кость, проснись! – я ткнул Костика в бок, потому что учительница уже стала прислушиваться.

– Хр-Хр?

Литература.

– Повесть «Дубровский» была написана Пушкиным…

– Не люблю я «Дубровского», – вздохнула с задней парты Зоя. – Там все так печально закончилось.

История.

– Кто-нибудь знает год крещения Руси? – спросил Альберт Исаевич. – Бехтерев?

Костик встал со своего места и озадаченно почесал затылок.

– 988, – шепнул ему Пашка.

– Снежин, не подсказывайте! Вы за него экзамен сдавать будете?

Английский язык.

– Бла-бла-бла… – встретила нас с порога учительница на английском.

Минут пять мы слушали ее, развесив уши, почти никто не понял, что она сказала, а сказала она примерно следующее: «Здравствуйте, дети! Садитесь. Сегодня мы начнем с того, что повторим времена. Приготовьте свои словари». Как хорошо, что у меня есть баба Аня.

Потом наступила большая перемена, и пришло время обеда.

– Буэ-буэ-э-э-э! – у Костика был такой вид, что казалось, еще немного, и у него из головы пар повалит.

В коридоре нас обогнал Васька.

– Ну вы и лошары! – хихикнул он. – Надо же было так облажаться в первый же день!

Притормозив, он развернулся и понесся обратно, поправил Костиков галстук, сбившийся набок, и снова убежал, скрывшись за поворотом.

Мне захотелось догнать гада и отвесить ему пинка. Вместо того чтобы подать какой-нибудь сигнал или сказать нам, что мы ошиблись кабинетом, он пол-урока пялился на нас с Пашкой.

– Кстати, а почему вы опоздали на алгебру? – спросила Зоя. – Вы вроде бы вперед ушли.

***

После обеда угасший было энтузиазм вспыхнул с новой силой – настало время магических предметов. Мы по лестнице добрались до четвертого этажа. Он был такой же, как и другие, но почти пустой. По пути нам попались лишь несколько старшеклассников. Очень высокий мальчик, чьего лица было не разглядеть за большими очками с толстыми радужно переливающимися стеклами. И две девочки, которые, спускаясь, обсуждали какое-то аниме, и решали, можно ли использовать магию главной героини в реальности.

В кабинете мы оказались одними из первых. Зоя уже заняла первую парту в ряду перед преподавательским столом. Костик плюхнулся рядом с ней. Я и Пашка разместились позади. Учитель – дяденька средних лет пышной гривой пепельных волос – сидел, уставившись в планшет, и, казалось, на учеников не обращал абсолютно никакого внимания. Только когда собрался весь класс и прозвенел звонок, он оторвал взгляд от планшета. Урок начался.

– Кто-нибудь когда-либо из вас замечал, что облечение мысли, вашего желания в слова помогает творить магию значительно легче? – после краткого вступления обратился учитель к классу.

Ребята за партами заволновались. Обычно, колдуя, мы не использовали слова. Мы не произносили заклинаний и не махали волшебной палочкой, не разучивали странных движений. Волшебник в современном понимании черпал свои силы из некоего таинственного измерения за пределами нашего разума, соединяясь с ним невидимыми каналами, и чем толще эти каналы, чем их больше, тем сильнее волшебник, а количество этих самых каналов определяется уже при рождении. По крайней мере, так рассказывали в телепередаче. Но, даже будучи опутанным магическими нитями с ног до головы, невозможно колдовать, не имея ни малейшего представления о заклинаемом предмете. Сейчас я, например, не смогу сдвинуть гору, превратить медь в золото или яйцо в курицу, даже немоту на Гариковых лягушек наложить не смогу, просто потому что моих знаний в физике, химии или биологии пока недостаточно.

Никто учителю не ответил. Я тоже колдовал без слов. Конечно, у меня не всегда все получалось. А когда такое происходило, забрасывал попытки. На что-то серьезное я не замахивался, так что происходило это нечасто, и в причинах я не разбирался.

– Сейчас я раздам вам бланки, – Руслан Евгеньевич отправил в полет белые прямоугольнички бумаги, и те аккуратно, с глухим шелестом приземлились на партах перед учениками. Кое-кто восхищенно охнул. – Теперь постарайтесь вспомнить все, что вы когда-либо пытались сделать с помощью магии. В первой колонке напишите то, что уже умеете. Во второй – чему научились, помогая себе словом. Не торопитесь, подумайте хорошенько. А в третьей – что у вас не получилось.

Я грыз ручку, честно пытаясь припомнить все, что знаю. Конечно, я могу силой мысли двигать небольшие предметы, но это, наверное, все умеют. Могу гнуть ложки, но они твердые, и у меня пока не очень хорошо получается. Могу вскипятить или заморозить воду, а вот вызвать дождь у меня не получилось. Вытираться без полотенца – быстро и удобно, и грядки пропалывать… Точно! Как я мог забыть! Я вписал последнее в среднюю колонку. Баба Аня уже давно научила меня различать сорняки: «Вот, Дима, это лебеда, – говорила она, показывая покрытое волосками, посеребренное растение, – а это луговица», – выдирая кустик с режущими листьями. Полоть, используя магию, поначалу было нелегко: сорняков оказалось великое множество, и держать в памяти, как они все выглядят, – почти невозможным. Позже я заметил, что если произнести его название вслух, то и представлять-то ничего и не надо. Поэтому, когда дергать сорняки вручную было лень, а лень мне было почти всегда, я быстро выучил название каждой травинки, росшей в нашем огороде, и полол теперь только так. Потом, натренировавшись, я не использовал слов или воображения, чтобы представить сорняк в своей голове, – все как-то само собой стало получаться. Так, сорняки сами выпрыгивали из земли, складываясь небольшими кучками в междурядьях, а у меня появилась куча свободного времени.

Преподаватель собирал листочки, бегло их просматривая. Усмехнулся – видимо, мой пример с сорняками его позабавил. И до конца урока рассказывал, как порой важны заклинания в чародействе. Одиночные слова помогали быстрее овладеть простым волшебством. Точные, проверенные формулировки – избежать ошибок в более сложной магии. А тем немногим, кто способен сам их создавать, даже высшая магия покажется детской игрой.

Класс мы покидали заинтригованные, но больше разочарованные. Хотя никто и не ожидал, что сразу начнется с практика.

Урок псионики обещал стать еще более разочаровывающим. Учительница много рассказывала о том, что мы пока умеем и, еще больше, чего не умеем. Потом Алёна Сергеевна, как Руслан Евгеньевич на предыдущем занятии, раздала нам листки, но ограничилась одной колонкой – первой. Зато во второй половине урока началась настоящая демонстрация умений, и все разом оживились. Зоя показала, как складывать без рук оригами, и скоро по классу разошлись десятки котят и журавликов, корабликов и самолетиков. А в конце она наколдовала красивого пегаса с метр высотой. Пашка укрепил хрупкую конструкцию упрочняющим заклятием, и пегас перешел к нам. А Гоше Горелову почти удалось превратить ясеневую парту в дубовую – столешница стала дубовой, а вот ножки по-прежнему остались из ясеня. Но, так как это был пример неорганической трансформации, которую нам только предстояло изучать, Алёна Сергеевна все равно поставила ему пятерку.

Урок закончился весело и неожиданно быстро. Довольные, мы расходились – кто в общежитие, кто в клуб.


	7. Глава 6

Антонина Павловна прикрепила к доске картинку мультяшной лошадки с донельзя глупой мордой.

– Ваша задача – как можно точнее перенести этот рисунок в свои альбомы, – сказала она и взглянула на часы: – У вас тридцать минут.

Класс зашелестел бумагой, послышались щелчки открываемых пеналов и баночек с красками.

Тридцать минут – кто молча, кто тихонько перешептываясь с соседями – ученики срисовывали с картинки.

Сбоку хмыкнул Костик. Для меня не секрет, что рисую я отвратительно. Я заглянул в его альбом. Костик рисовал не намного лучше меня, но, в отличие от моей гнедой сардельки с ножками-палочками, в его рисунке хотя бы угадывалась лошадь.

Антонина Павловна прошлась по рядам, но работы никак не комментировала.

– А теперь отложите кисти и возьмите чистые листы, – произнесла учительница и, не пытаясь объяснить как, сразу потребовала: – Теперь снова посмотрите на рисунок на доске и заставьте его отпечататься на вашем листе.

Аккуратно вырвав по линии отреза изрисованный лист и отложив его в сторонку, я сосредоточился на свежем куске бумаги. Лошадь долго не желала на нем появляться. Пришлось взять альбом и держать его на вытянутых руках, так чтобы одним глазом смотреть на картинку на доске, другим – на чистый листок. Понемножку, как на фотографии из старого фотоаппарата, на нем стала проявляться сначала смешная вытянутая морда, потом непропорциональное тело с широким крупом, и в конце узловатые ноги и встрепанный хвост. От избытка чувств пальцы у меня задрожали, и я едва не выронил альбом.

– Замечательно, такой хороший результат и с первой попытки, – похвалила Антонина Павловна и побежала дальше. – Очень неплохо, но стоило уделить больше внимания пропорциям, – сказала она Пашке за моей спиной. – Сотейникова, зачем вы пририсовали лошади бант? – звучал ее недовольный голос.

Я не видел всего, но полностью с заданием справились, похоже, немногие. Кому-то повезло больше, кому-то – меньше. Но никому не повезло так, как Костику. Я снова сунул нос в Костиков альбом, и настала моя очередь многозначительно хмыкать – на еще недавно снежно-белом прямоугольнике теперь красовалась грязно-бурая клякса.

Прозвенел звонок. Антонина Павловна собрала наши рисунки, как нарисованные от руки, так и – магией, и наказала тренироваться.

Костик, который и так всю неделю ходил мрачнее тучи, раздосадовано бросил в портфель краски, но промахнулся, коробка выскочила у него из рук, и баночки с гуашью рассыпались по полу. Я заставил их собраться и снова сложиться в коробку, поднял ее с пола и протянул Костику.

– Не переживай, у нас еще куча времени, чтобы потренироваться, – попытался приободрить я друга.

– Легко тебе говорить, у тебя все с первого раза получается, – буркнул Костик, с силой запихивая краски в сумку.

Конечно, Костик был не прав. Мне, и правда, магия давалась легче, чем многим в классе, даже легче, чем Пашке, а ведь он отличник, но и у меня далеко не каждое заклинание срабатывало. А у Костика все не складывалось. За четыре дня он растерял все свое воодушевление, с которым прибыл в школу.

– Эй, можно попросить совета у Васяка, – не остался в стороне и Пашка. – Вот прямо сегодня и спросим. Он наверняка снова в гости завалится.

Мы с Пашкой и не заметили, как Васька и Костик стали у нас завсегдатаями.

– Угу, – все тем же упавшим голосом произнес Костик.

Втроем мы вышли из класса, а потом и из школы. Костик побрел к клубному зданию, а я и Пашка направились в общежитие.

***

Вечером, как и предсказывал Пашка, заглянул Васька. На очередной кричаще-яркой футболке – крупная надпись: «Отдамся в добрые руки» – на английском, на кончике носа и правом ухе – пятнышки подсохшей краски. Ухо беспрестанно дергалось – от краски несколько длинных рыжеватых волосков затвердели и неприятно кололись. Пусть Васькины уши и обычные, а совсем не кошачьи, и находятся на положенном человеческим месте, они все же были чуть длиннее и острее, чем у человека, и покрыты рыхлым, но заметным пушком.

– Привет всем! – забавно поведя носом (вынюхивал мандарины, к которым Пашка питал неподдельную страсть), крикнул с порога староста и вошел, захлопнув дверь у самого носа плюшевого кролика, норовившего прошмыгнуть следом. – Эта пакость меня от самого холла преследует!

– Кажется, у него было письмо, – произнес Павлик. Вынырнув из-за учебника, чтобы посмотреть на гостя, он краем глаза заметил в мягких лапах уголок белого конверта.

– Да ну его! – отмахнулся Васька.

– А вдруг оно от девочки? – предположил Пашка.

Сползая по подушкам и пряча лицо за планшетом, я тихо хихикнул.

Васька на наши подначки не клюнул и принялся в молчании раскладываться. Вскоре из недр его бездонной сумки на стол перекочевали краски и палитра, а из скрытой ниши в столешнице, куда был встроен принтер, он извлек тонкую пачку печатных листов. И при этом продолжал смотреть влюбленными глазами на бумажного пегаса – подарок Зои, который теперь красовался в центре стола.

В дверь снова постучали. В проеме показалась Костикова голова, смотревшая куда-то себе под ноги.

– Да отвали ты! – он пнул плюшевого кролика, но тот намертво вцепился ему в штанину, верно решив попасть в комнату любым способом.

– Забери у него письмо! – громко посоветовал я.

– Письмо? Какое письмо? – не сразу понял Костик. – А-а, _это_ письмо?

Выдрать конверт из цепких кроличьих лапок оказалось не проще, чем отцепить игрушку от брюк.

– Да уйди ты! Отдам я его, отдам! – наконец, письмо оказалось у Костика в руках, и дверь за ним захлопнулась. Он повертел конверт: – Это для тебя, Васяк. Василию от…

– Не читать! – Васька выхватил у него конверт, сложил его пополам и быстро спрятал в карман. А потом как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к своему занятию.

Костик пожал плечами – мол, больно надо – и отошел к Пашкиной кровати, присаживаясь на краешек – с моей стороны уже сидел Васька.

– Слушай, Васяк, у нас к тебе просьба, – я и Пашка одновременно отложили планшет и учебник.

– Валяйте!

Староста раскладывал тюбики с красками на столе и поочередно скручивал с них крышечки.

– Можешь нас потренировать? Или там дать парочку советов? – заговорил Костик. – Сегодня на уроке мы учились рисовать с мощью магии. У меня вообще ничего не получилось.

– Совсем-совсем ничего? – в голосе Васи послышалось плохо скрываемое удивление, и Костик еще больше смутился.

– Совсем-совсем.

– А что насчет вас? – он поднял взгляд на меня с Пашкой и даже, кажется, забыл про краски.

– У меня получилось. Правда, я держал альбом на уровне глаз, чтобы одновременно видеть с доски, – я.

– Ну, у меня возникли кое-какие проблемы с пропорциями, но в остальном – порядок, – Пашка. – Она просто дала задание, ничего не объяснив.

– Это у нее фишка такая, – ухмыльнулся Васька. – Так она проверяет, кто сможет самостоятельно до всего дойти. Не переживайте, на следующем уроке она все объяснит.

– И все-таки, может, есть какой-нибудь фокус? – с надеждой спросил Костик.

– Есть, конечно.

Васька смолк и снова зарылся в сумку. Достал оттуда бутылку воды и зубами свинтил с нее крышку.

– Для таких случаев существует расхожий образ. М-м, вот, – он выдавил на палец из ближайшего тюбика зеленой краски, нарисовал им на одном из листков котенка, играющего с клубком пряжи, – лучше будет попробовать.

Васька притянул пегаса к себе, а его место занял рисунок котенка. Еще три листка из стопки отправились скользить по столу и остановились по одному перед каждым из нас.

Пашка уже достал из портфеля гуашь.

– Начнем?

Мы закивали.

– Для начала хорошенько рассмотрите рисунок и постарайтесь его запомнить. Конечно, в процессе вы можете подглядывать, но чем реже вы будете это делать, тем лучше. В будущем вам придется переносить на бумагу картинки, виденные однажды, или образы из собственных мыслей. Кстати, в этом минус метода, использованного тобой на уроке, Дим. А теперь приступим.

Мы сгрудились у рисунка в центре стола. Сам Васька тем временем вернулся к пегасу. Взмахнул ладонью, и краски яркими струйками брызнули из тюбиков, разноцветными каплями застывая в воздухе, иногда сталкиваясь и смешиваясь. Еще один взмах – и капли устремились к белоснежному коню, и вот он не белый, а серый в яблоках, с желтовато-белыми крыльями, гривой и хвостом и черными глазами. Про котенка мы закономерно забыли, с разинутыми ртами наблюдая за действиями Васьки. Староста заметил, что мы отвлеклись и, сложив руки перед собой, уставился на нас, понукая вернуться к заданию.

– Так, – заговорил он, когда наши взоры покорно вернулись к зеленому котенку, – запомнили? Теперь представьте себе стол и баночку с чернилами на нем. Представьте, как баночка падает, и чернила растекаются по столу. Положите сверху чистый лист бумаги. Видите, как чернила проступают с обратной стороны? Держите этот образ в голове, а теперь посмотрите на листы перед собой и подумайте, что хотите на них изобразить.

Зеленая гуашь тягуче и медленно устремилась из банки в сторону листов Костика и Пашки, целиком и полностью игнорируя мой. Зато один из Васькиных тюбиков подорвался, краска выстрелила из него со скоростью пули, едва не забрызгав все вокруг, но у самого листа замерла, ложась поверх него красивым рисунком.

– Ворюга! – беззлобно воскликнул Васька.

– Прости, само собой вышло, – повинился я. Честно, я даже не думал.

Я и Пашка показали ему своих идеальных котят. У Костика рисунок вышел не таким хорошим, но все же это был котенок, а не грязная клякса.

– Вот видите. Все просто, – но Васька был доволен всеми. Он внимательнее пригляделся к моему и Пашкиному рисунку. – Да, цвет немного разный, – сказал он чуть погодя, добавив учительским тоном, удивительно похоже копируя голос Антонины Павловны: – У вас определенно талант к визуализации, Куролесов.

Мы прыснули, и даже Костик уже не выглядел таким мрачным.

– В общем, немного практики, а потом это войдет в привычку, будете колдовать, уже не задумываясь. Конечно, рисовать без красок или чернил намного труднее, но этому вас тоже будут учить, только позже.

Из стопки листов Васька наколдовал для пегаса сбрую, разукрасив ее в яркие цвета. А потом – девушку в длинном лиловом платье с золотыми звездами и длинными развевающимися черными вьющимися волосами, которую он усадил в седло.

– Так-то лучше, – староста потер ладони. – Что скажете?

Костик, который сидел ближе всех, ответил первым:

– Похожа на Машу.

Машу Игнатьеву, одноклассницу и подругу Васьки, ту самую, чью форму он на уроке неорганической трансформации превратил в… во что-то, только сам Васька осмеливался звать Муркой.

– Цыц! – Вася собрал краски, закупорил бутылку с водой и убрал их в сумку. Неиспользованные компьютерные листы вернулись в принтер, остались только три, которые снова разлетелись по столу. – Но есть способ еще проще, – продолжил он урок. – Правда, он позволяет копировать только с реальных объектов. У вас ведь уже было знаковедение? Так вот, для этого тоже есть свое кодовое слово – «копировать». Попробуйте.

И мы попробовали. На секунду Васькина сумка заволновалась, но я быстро переключился в мыслях на стоящую передо мной банку гуаши.

– Готово! – Костик так поразился результату, что лицо его приобрело странноватое и смешное выражение.

Рядом с Васькиным рисунком мы положили еще три с совершенно одинаковыми котятами.

– Молодцы! – не поскупился на похвалу староста. Он собрал листы в аккуратную стопку и вернул пегаса с всадницей на место, в центр стола. – А теперь, может, в столовую? Жрать охота.


	8. Глава 7

Как всходило солнце субботним утром, мы не видели: прошлой ночью перед сном мы плотно задернули шторы и надеялись проспать до обеда. Даже Пашка не намерен был вставать в первый школьный выходной в пять утра. Но, конечно же, нашим планам сбыться было не суждено.

Часу в девятом, десятом, а может, в одиннадцатом – шторы почти не пропускали свет, отчего даже самым солнечным утром в комнате царил приятный полумрак – в окно нашей спальни на четвертом этаже постучали. Я проснулся с резкой головной болью, тут же по привычке потянувшись за таблетками. С трудом выждал пару минут, пока лекарство подействует: стук становился все громче и настойчивее, отдаваясь набатом в моем мозгу – и отдернул шторы. К стеклу прилипла Костикова физиономия, ухмыляющаяся и отвратительно бодрая.

Пашка заворочался в своей постели. Минуту спустя из-под одеяла показались его голова и забинтованная шея.

– Мама родная! – признаюсь, я никогда не видел Пашку в момент пробуждения, потому что он всегда просыпался раньше меня. Так вот – зрелище еще то. Волосы всклокочены даже больше, чем у Васьки в первую мою с ним встречу, лицо, опухшее ото сна, и какое-то бледно-салатовое, отчего он выглядел похожим на старую кикимору.

– Эй, может, уже впустите маня! – приглушенный стеклом крикнул Костик.

Пашка сгреб со стола часы и несколько долгих секунд пытался сфокусироваться на стрелках.

– Какого хрена! Сейчас только полдесятого!

Но впустить Костика все-таки пришлось. Не без труда: так как большие створки перекрывал Пашкин аквариум, пролезть можно было только через форточки-четвертинки, по счастью, между которыми не оказалось перемычки.

Пока мы за плечи втаскивали Костика в комнату, он оставшимися свободными руками непостижим образом умудрился стянуть с себя кроссовки. Наконец, Костик оказался внутри, плюхнулся на стол, таки зацепив при этом ногой аквариум, отчего тот сдвинулся, и улитки с громким стуком посыпались со стенок на дно.

– Что ты тут забыл в такую рань? – с неудовольствием спросил невыспавшийся Пашка.

– А, я так каждое утро летаю. Это как пробежка, только я летаю.

– А у нашего окна-то тебе что понадобилось?

– Я внизу Васяка с Машкой встретил. Они в город собираются и нас позвали. Зойка тоже будет. Идем. Пока домашки немного. Васяк говорит, потом времени не будет.

– Ну, раз мы все равно проснулись, – я потер глаза.

– Тогда встретимся в холле. Я пока сбегаю переоденусь.

– Ага.

Костик босиком вышел из комнаты. А мы, заправив кровати, побрели в душевую.

***

Утро выдалось солнечным и по-летнему теплым – в самый раз для прогулки.

Мы пришли последними: Пашкины волосы оказались еще непослушнее моих, даже с воском на их укладку требовалось время, потому что клей «Момент» в состав воска не входил.

– Копуши, – встретил нас на лестнице в общежитие Васька.

Он и сегодня не изменил своей привычке и надел футболку, на которой белым по черному было написано «Азъ есьм Богъ».

Мурка, наоборот, выглядела иначе, чем обычно: обычно она распускала свои черные кудри, а тут заплела их в пышную косу. Аксессуара в виде покрытых шерстью ушей, как у Васьки, у нее не было, но волосы у нее на макушке топорщились как всамделишные кошачьи ушки, и Мурка постоянно пыталась их пригладить.

Костик, сменивший школьный спортивный костюм на брюки и длинную тунику, какие носят в индийских фильмах, тоже находился здесь и рассказывал Зое о своих успехах в рисовании. Едва мы появились на лестнице, она отвернулась от Костика и помахала нам рукой. А мы с Пашкой, наконец, смогли разрешить наш спор по поводу Зоиной сущности. До середины голени кожа на ногах Зои, не скрытых на этот раз колготками или гольфами, была бледной красновато-коричневой в чуть более ярких черных пятнышках и шершаво-пупырчатой на вид, прямо как лягушачья.

– Выдвигаемся! – скомандовал Васька.

Поскольку я и Пашка в эти выходные в город не собирались, то просто брели за остальными – куда они, туда и мы – и любовались видами; в конце концов, в прошлый раз мы мало где успели побывать.

Но очень скоро мы разделились, девочки ушли по своим девчачьим делам, а мы остались с Васькой, запас хорошего поведения которого испарился вместе с Муркой. Особенно, как мы в очередной раз убедились, ему нравилось лазать по памятникам.

На Пушкинской площади Васька забрался на памятник Пушкину, забросил руку ему на плечи, приставил ладонь другой ко рту и, став цвета окисленной бронзы (тут мы дружно охнули), будто бы зашептал на ухо призадумавшемуся поэту. Насладиться произведенным эффектом Ваське не дали – на новое «бронзовое дополнение» тут же начали слетаться голуби, и ему пришлось быстро ретироваться. Но я все-таки успел разок его, облепленного голубями, щелкнуть. А потом «Васяк и голуби» ушли с сообщением к Катьке. Она, как и я прежде, не покидала Щукина, поэтому я, когда уезжал, пообещал ей присылать всякие фотографии.

– Как вышло? – Васька спрыгнул с памятника.

– Ну-у, как тебе сказать, – я развернул к нему планшет.

– Тьфу! Тупые лопухоидские девайсы! – разочарованно покачал головой староста.

На фотографии все так же остались Пушкин, голуби и Васька, вот только бронзовая краска с него словно бы слетела.

– Я потом в фотошопе раскрашу, – пообещал я Ваське. – Это даже почти не монтаж.

После мы заглянули в новое светлое кафе на Пушкинской – я и Пашка ведь так и не успели позавтракать. Потом Васька повел нас в Музей космонавтики, отчего мы на целых полтора часа опоздали на встречу с одноклассницами, о которой он напрочь забыл. Мурка была очень недовольна, и Васька, во искупление вины, предложил понести ее покупки. Вот, честно, зачем девчонкам столько всего? А мы задобрили Зою сувениром из музея – космической капсулой с «Востока», которую Васька пообещал увеличить и наложить укрепляющее заклятье, если Зое вдруг захочется поставить ее в комнате вместо кровати.

Пока мы возвращались, я сортировал фотографии и самые удачные отсылал Катьке, и уже минут пять экран на моем планшете пестрел всевозможными смайликами.

– Чем занят? – заглянул через мое плечо Костик.

– Отправляю фотки.

Зоя жаловалась Пашке, что ее не позвали в музей, ведь она бы с радостью ради такого отложила поход по магазинам. И все тот же Васька пообещал, как только представится возможность, сводить всех нас в Третьяковскую галерею или Оружейную палату. Конечно, у нас были волшебные навигаторы (которые, кстати, никто из нас сегодня не взял), и мы самостоятельно могли выбраться в город, но делать это с Васькой почему-то казалось само собой разумеющимся, да и веселее.

– Не забудь про фотошоп. Ты обещал, – крикнул мне вдогонку Васька, когда мы разошлись у ворот школы. Он с Муркой направился в сторону клубного здания, а мы втроем – к себе в общежитие.

– Неплохо прогулялись, – Пашка находился в самом что ни на есть благодушном настроении.

Он распотрошил на столе коробку со всякими аквариумными штуками, купленную в музее, вытащил из нее крупный камень, похожий на осколок метеорита, и положил его к улиткам. Улиточный аквариум сильно отличался от аквариума с рыбками, но Пашка не оставлял попыток его украсить. Правда, все его попытки пока терпели неудачу. Ракушки были изгрызены, а новый камень, которые толстые ахатины облепили, едва он оказался внутри, был вскоре позабыт и остался лежать, испачканный в земле и противной слизи.

– Ага, – зевнул я, забираясь на кровать. Спать я, разумеется, не собирался и открыл на планшете какую-то книгу, которую скачал вчера перед сном, но о которой совершенно забыл.

Пашка включил ноутбук и взялся за доклад по истории алхимии для Иосифа Геннадьевича.


	9. Глава 8

Костик в какой-то стрёмой позе стоял напротив двери, ведущей в нашу с Пашкой комнату, и что-то бубнил себе под нос. Вид при этом у него был такой, будто его настиг запор.

– Сделаем вид, что не знаем его? – предложил Пашка.

– Не получится, – мрачно ответил я. – Он же прямо перед нашей комнатой.

– Ничего у тебя не выйдет, – произнес кто-то за нашими спинами. Мы оглянулись.

Васька, как обычно под прикрытием камуфляжных чар, появился внезапно и как бы кусками, с портфелем за спиной и ноутбуком в руках.

– Но второклашки… – запротестовал было Костик.

– Тебя развели, – безжалостно сказал Васька, зыркнув куда-то вбок. В спальне напротив на мгновенье мелькнула ухмыляющаяся голова, но дверь за ней быстро захлопнулась. – Во-первых, для самокопирования используется другое кодовое слово. Во-вторых, создавать не иллюзорных клонов вы еще нескоро научитесь.

– Вот гад! – негодующе зашелестел крыльями Костик. – Дай только доберусь!

– Может, уйдем из коридора? – предложил я, а то из других комнат уже выглядывали любопытные лица – поглазеть на лоха, пытавшегося создать теневого клона.

Мы вошли в нашу комнатушку, казавшуюся слишком маленькой для четверых. Не только Костик, но даже Васька проводили здесь больше времени, чем у себя.

Пашка разложил стол, и мы принялись за домашнее задание. По крайней мере, большая часть из нас.

Васька стучал по клавишам ноутбука, набирая текст в ворде. Я как раз закончил писать эссе по обществознанию и, решив устроить небольшой перекур, подобрался поближе к нему, заглядывая в монитор.

– Что делаешь? – спрашиваю.

– По литре назавтра задали кроссворд составить. По «Айвенго».

– М-м.

Я пробежался по вопросам. По горизонтали: 1. За кого вышла замуж Ровена? 2. Кто хотел жениться на Ребекке?

– Какие-то у тебя однотипные вопросы.

– Думаешь? – Васька внимательнее вчитался в строчки.

– Ага, – и я вернулся химии.

– Кстати, ребят, вы уже начали готовиться к Хэллоуину? – как бы невзначай спросил Костик, тем временем вместо того, чтобы делать уроки, нервировавший Пашкиных улиток огуречным кругляшом. Он отвлекся, и красная ахатина успела вцепиться в дольку и больше ее не отпускала. Костик выпустил огурец, убрал руку из аквариума и прикрыл его крышкой.

На Хэллоуин в школе устраивать «испытание на храбрость» было чем-то вроде традиции. В этом году подготовкой занимался клуб исторической реконструкции. Одни в ожидании дрожали в предвкушении, другие дрожали, но уже от испуга, на что Васька внятного объяснения не дал, а Костик с приближением праздника становился все более загадочным и самодовольным.

– Еще нет, – ответил я, раздумывая, смогу ли наколдовать себе приличный костюм. Пашка думал о том же самом – я спрашивал.

– С костюмами заминка? – очевидно, у Костика была та же проблема. В общем, о костюмах мы, естественно, вспомнили в самый последний момент, а мам и бабушек, которые могли подсобить с этим, рядом не оказалось, да и поздно теперь.

– Если закупимся всем необходимым, Мурка сварганит нам костюмы, – пришел на помощь Васька. – У нее это здорово получается.

– А ты кем будешь? – поинтересовался Костик у Васьки.

– Пиратом, – не без гордости ответил староста.

– Нечестно, – протянул с подушек Пашка. С предложением Васьки у него в голове сразу стали вырисовываться варианты.

– Ты тоже хочешь быть пиратом?

– Дэйви Джонсом.

– Тогда нет проблемы, – Васька допечатал кроссворд и, сохранив документ, обернулся ко мне. – А что насчет тебя?

– М-м, не знаю. Может, чудовище Франкенштейна? – неуверенно предложил.

– Совсем никакого воображения, – покачал головой Васька.

– Ну уж прости.

– Что ж, – староста закрыл ноутбук и потянулся, – тогда сегодня по магазинам? До Хэллоуина рукой подать.

– А ты не собираешься сначала сообщить Маше? – снова подал голос Пашка.

– Не-а. Она не откажет. Я точно знаю, – но все-таки набрал подруге короткое сообщение. Ответ пришел быстро. – О, она даже согласилась пойти с нами.

***

Иосиф Геннадьевич был человеком увлеченным и очень любил свой предмет. И еще Пашку. Пашка на прошлой неделе ему такой зашибенский доклад по трансмутации состряпал – закачаешься. Иосиф Геннадьевич преподавал у нас неорганическую трансформацию, но до этого дня были только лекции и домашние задания, а сегодня мы, наконец, должны приступить к практике.

– Трансмутация – это, как все из вас помнят…

Я точно помнил – Пашка свой доклад несколько раз пересказывал, и все разы вслух.

– Превращение одного металла в другой, – вышагивая между рядами, рассказывал он. – Кто мне ответит, что необходимо для превращения одного металла в другой?

– Философский камень! – загалдел класс хором. Это был самый известный пример, хотя все присутствующие здесь знали, что никакого философского камня попросту не существует.

– А вот и нет! – почти рявкнул Иосиф Геннадьевич. Никто не испугался, но те, кто сидел к нему ближе всего, зажали уши – очень уж громкий у него голос, но мы привыкли и теперь даже не вздрагивали, когда он, казалось, кричал. – Для этого достаточно лишь вашей собственной магии. И это очень просто.

Я поднял руку:

– Иосиф Геннадьевич, но, чтобы превратить один металл в другой, нужно много энергии.

Когда-то баба Аня преподавала в университете ядерную физику, так что, хоть и совсем немного, я кое-что знал.

– О, Дмитрий, если бы магия подчинялась всем законам физики, стала бы она самостоятельной наукой? Нет! – ученики загодя заткнули уши. – Но вопрос, несомненно, хороший. Источник, из которого мы черпаем свою силу, куда более сложен и невероятен, чем мы все можем себе представить. Смешения и взаимные превращения энергий в нем протекают совершенно по иным законам. А теперь приступим! Кто готов написать на доске полные электронные формулы цинка и меди?

Пашкина рука взлетела вверх.

– Павел, прошу к доске.

Пашка вышел к доске и быстрым, но аккуратным почерком исписал ее половину – со всеми протонами-нейтронами-электронами, орбиталями и спинами.

– Молодец! Садись.

– Как недавно верно подметил Дмитрий, для атомных превращений требуется немало энергии. Обычно, – произнес Иосиф Геннадьевич и буднично, совершенно просто добавил: – Этим мы и займемся. Теперь встали и взяли с моего стола по одному куску цинка каждый!

Я взял себе и Пашке по маленькой пластинке голубовато-серебристого металла.

– Вы все знаете, что нужно делать, – с хитринкой произнес преподаватель. – Все необходимое написано на доске.

Образ для такого рода превращений был прост и понятен: ядро, окруженное облаком электронов – и нужно представить, как нужные частицы добавляются или отрываются. На деле же оказалось все не так просто.

К концу урока только у Пашки серебряная пластинка слегка порозовела с одного угла. За это Пашка получил в журнал пятерку, и всем учитель презентовал кусочки цинка и задал тренироваться, пока не удастся превратить их в медь целиком.

И мы тренировались – вечером. И на следующий день тоже. Когда стало получаться, мы начали соревноваться, кто из нас уйдет дальше от тридцатого номера таблицы Менделеева. Доигрались до того, что наколдовали урана. В итоге нашу комнату временно закрыли на карантин, а меня и Пашку отправили на проверку в медблок, под пристальный надзор Эльзы Петровны, где мы провели остаток дня и ночь.

***

Антон задумался, и рука с фигурой замерла в воздухе.

– Ты ставишь под удар свою фигуру, – произнес он, поднимая на меня глаза.

– Зато потом открывается выгодная позиция для шаха и мата, – ответил я, не сомневаясь в своей уловке.

– Хм, пожертвовать одной фигурой, чтобы выиграть всю партию, – заключил Антон и все-таки сделал запланированный ход.

Антон Хохлов, тот самый крупный мальчик, которого Васька первого сентября разнимал с другим старшеклассником в холле общежития, оказался капитаном шахматного клуба.

Предвидя дальнейшее развитие событий, я сделал очередной ход. После моих слов Антон вскоре заметил подвох, но было уже поздно.

– А ты неплохо играешь, – сказал Антон, когда мы закончили партию.

– Спасибо, – скромно принял я похвалу.

Дядя Толик тоже говорил, что я неплохо играю. Еще в своей прежней школе днем я исправно посещал шахматный клуб, а по вечерам играл с дядей Толиком, нашим соседом по лестничной площадке, к которому мы с бабой Аней частенько заглядывали в гости. Дядя Толик, подполковник в отставке, был заядлым шахматистом и просто веселым дедком, на старости лет решившим бросить курить и вечно жующим леденцы. А еще у дяди Толика был кот Барсик, такой старый, что почти не двигался и все больше спал, но ухоженный и пушистый. Барсик был дружелюбный, глухо, по-старчески мурчал, когда его гладили, топтал крупными лапами, лениво выпуская коготки. Я ходил к дяде Толику еще и ради Барсика, потому что баба Аня не разрешала мне завести кошку или собаку: она говорила, что, раз я даже за несчастной Мотькой не ухаживаю, то куда мне котенка.

Так что я действительно неплохо играл, но вряд ли настолько, чтобы этим можно было хвастать.

– Будешь усердно тренироваться, и я, может, включу тебя в состав команды для соревно… – закончить он не успел.

Сбоку раздались девчоночьи крики. Мы резко повернули головы. За столом Зои царил настоящий хаос. Пешки, вопреки всем правилам, прыгали через клетки. Рыцари на конях метали в них свои мечи, словно копья. А белая королева, задрав деревянные юбки, бегала по всей доске от вражеского короля, который перед боем для храбрости, видимо попутав, принял на грудь изрядную дозу амортенции.

– Лен, какого хрена ты творишь?! – взревел Антон.

– Не рассчитала, – стушевалась девочка, игравшая с Зоей.

Я успел наложить на разбегающиеся фигурки, смекнувшие, что поле боя не обязательно должно ограничиваться доской в черно-белую клетку, замедляющее заклятье. Антон шустро собрал их в коробку, где они долго шебаршились, требуя свободы, пока заклинание Лены не рассеялось.

– Тьфу! Лен, какой это уже раз за неделю? – строго и недовольно спросил Антон и, вздохнув, добавил, уже спокойнее: – Выучи сначала одушевляющее заклинание.

Такие вот неожиданности стабильно случались у нас в клубе раз или два в неделю.


	10. Глава 9

Наступил вечер Хэллоуина, а вместе с ним приближалось и испытание на храбрость.

Перед испытанием нам устроили легкий ужин. Столовая по случаю праздника была украшена огромными тыквами со светящимися внутри свечками, самыми настоящими на вид летучими мышами, висевшими под потолком и тихо попискивающими, и волшебными призрачными фигурами, наколдованными учителями и учениками. Призраки носились туда-сюда, сквозь столы и стены. Сквозь наш стол не единожды прогарцевал на коне безголовый всадник, каждый раз старательно ступая копытом в мою тарелку. Костика с нами не было, он куда-то исчез еще пару часов назад, но скоро мы и думать о нем забыли, когда вернулись к себе в комнату, и минут десять спустя пришла Зоя с нашими костюмами от Мурки и осталась, чтобы помочь с гримом.

Одеждой мне служил потрепанные пыльный костюм в пятнах, похожих на масляные, и такие же пыльные и затасканные ботинки. И сам я выглядел таким же поношенным и уставшим. И жутким. Кожа стала желтой и сухой, туго обтягивая мускулы и жилы; волосы – черные и сальные; а глаза – водянистые, почти неотличимые по цвету от глазниц; узкая прорезь зачерненного рта. Но оригинальный образ показался Зое невпечатляющим, и она добавила несколько швов на голове и руках, как если бы мое тело было сшито из кусков человеческих тел, а в шею «вставила» металлическую трубку с заглушками. Получилось очень натурально, я даже испугался своего отражения в зеркале.

Пашка был одет по всем правилам пиратской моды, хотя его наряд, вроде бы некогда красивый, выглядел не менее древним и поношенным. Его лицо наполовину скрывала искусственная борода, состоящая из матерчатых щупалец, искусно пошитых Муркой. Пашка в дополнение наложил на нее заклятье, отчего щупальца казались склизкими и шевелились, делая образ более правдоподобным и устрашающим. А на левую руку он надел перчатку в виде огромной омаровой клешни, которая громко и опасно щелкала.

Закончив разукрашивать Пашкино лицо буровато-зеленой краской, Зоя окинула свою работу удовлетворенным взглядом и ушла к себе – собираться. А мы с Пашкой остались вдвоем и долго друг друга рассматривали.

– Нужно потом будет поблагодарить Машку, – произнес я.

– Ага. Она просто супер! Марья-искусница!

Без четверти десять мы вышли из общежития, направляясь в сторону больничного корпуса. Погода стояла сухая и теплая – как для ночи, так и для конца октября (учителя позаботились). В небе ярко светила большая луна. Только деревья, почти облетевшие и во мраке, слабо разгоняемом уличными фонарями, казавшиеся причудливыми монстрами, говорили, что на дворе сейчас глубокая осень.

Больницу тоже украсили к Хэллоуину, и теперь своей гнетущей мрачностью она напоминала старую церковь, в которой средневековые люди прятались от чумы. Бледная и сухопарая главврач Эльза Петровна, и без грима похожая на голодного вампира, в длинном пышном платье встречала учеников у входа в медкорпус, лучась улыбкой графини Батори, только что принявшей кровавую ванну. В холле больницы собрались почти все ученики и кое-кто из учителей.

Васька, завидев нас, заулыбался и поманил к себе. Он тоже нарядился пиратом, только его костюм, в отличие от наших, выглядел щегольским и новым. Староста был одет в ярко-малиновый атласный камзол и роскошные бриджи, от колена переходящие в широкие голенища сапог, на широкополой шляпе у него красовалось алое перо, а на шее – толстая золотая цепь с огромным крестом, поблескивающим разноцветными камешками.

На середине лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, стояла Мурка в свадебном платье Эмили из «Трупа невесты», сквозь прорехи в котором на синеватой коже проглядывали реалистично нарисованные трупные пятна и торчащие кости. Поодаль от нее – Зоя в образе ведьмочки Хай Лин, и вместо двух длинных кос у нее были два еще более длинных хвоста, ее собственных.

Когда все наконец собрались, Эльза Петровна обратилась к присутствующим:

– Объясню правила, – в зале наступила тишина. Эльза Петровна не собиралась говорить, зачем нас здесь собрали: старшеклассники участвовали в этом мероприятии не в первый раз, а первоклашки узнали обо всем от старшеклассников. – Правило одно – целыми и невредимыми добраться в общежитие. _Целыми_ и _невредимыми_ , – повторила она многозначительно.

Потом группками по три-четыре человека нас стали выпускать из здания через парадный и черный ход.

Оказавшись на улице, я, Пашка и Васька сразу попали в густой, как гороховый суп, туман, которого здесь совсем недавно еще не было. Больница за нашими спинами волшебным образом исчезла.

Мы остановились, оглядываясь и пытаясь сориентироваться. Туман немного рассеялся – ровно настолько чтобы мы поняли, где оказались – кладбище. С перекошенными, потрескавшимися надгробиями с едва различимыми надписями. По телу неуверенно пробежали мурашки: с одной стороны, я знал, что ничего плохого случиться не может, с другой, – было все-таки немножко страшно.

Вдруг земля перед надгробиями начала вспучиваться, из могил стали вырастать руки и головы с торчавшими сквозь полусгнившую кожу мышцами и сухожилиями, костями и мозгами.

Понятно, что имела в виду Эльза Петровна.

– Мертвецы восстали из могил! – друг завопил Васька. – Ааааа! Призрачный легион! – и дал стрекача. Я и Пашка, пораженные и сбитые с толку, не сразу двинулись с места.

Васька и без того очень выделялся своим ярким костюмом. А чтобы его еще больше замечали, костюм был расшит люминексовыми лентами. Его первым и заметили, потому что люминекс светился в темноте. И погнались за ним. И догнали, навалившись всем скопом. Васька яростно сопротивлялся, но его связали чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим кишку, и поволокли к свежей могиле, которую мы поначалу не заметили, со странным чмоканьем сбросили в яму и шустро прикопали сырой землицей. А потом – потом все разом обернулись на нас.

А мы стояли как вкопанные, и смотрели, как нашего дорогого старосту хоронят заживо.

– Ик!.. Паш?

– Да?

– Бежииим!!!

– Ааааа!!!

Нечестно – разлагающиеся трупы не должны так резво бегать!

– Ааааа! – раздался чей-то крик.

Мы замешкались, едва не врезавшись в здание школы, неожиданно выпрыгнувшее перед нами из тумана, но успели вовремя остановиться и с пробуксовкой завернули за угол. Кричала Зоя. Ее теснил к стене огромный и мерзкий арахнид.

– ААААА!!! – снова заорала она.

Нам повезло – мы были еще далеко, и от ее крика у нас лишь заложило уши. А с несчастного, прятавшегося за обличьем многолапого чудища, звуковой волной сдуло морок, и он, оглушенный, упал на землю.

– Зой! – крикнул Пашка.

Зоя, сведя коленки и прижав кулачки к груди, продолжала жаться к стене и робко обернулась на голос. И хоть мы оба сейчас выглядели монструозно, на ее лице проступило огромное облегчение. Девочка опрометью бросилась к нам. И мы снова побежали, уже втроем.

Сзади догоняли зомби. Мы обогнули спорткомплекс. Уже было видно общежитие с тускло светившимися желтым прямоугольниками окон, казавшееся отсюда безумно далеким, хотя на самом деле до него было рукой подать. Может, из-за тумана, может, еще из-за какой магии. И тут…

Вжу-у-у-ух! – мы покатились вниз, хотя на территории школы отродясь не было взгорков или впадин.

Бамц! – Пашка приземлился с глухим, деревянным звуком. Плюх! – я упал сверху, и Пашка протяжно застонал. Половинки трубки на моей шее отклеились и ускакали в темноту. Плюх! – Зоя распласталась на мне. Мне почему-то сразу вспомнилась Пасха с ее традицией биться яйцами. Только вместо яиц были мои ребра и Пашкин позвоночник.

Кряхтя, постанывая и извиняясь, расползлись в стороны, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги. Мы очутились на каком-то древнем корабле: потемневшая от воды и времени палуба, потрепанные паруса, черные провалы окон и дверей, внутри которых, казалось, что-то шевелится – что-то страшное и опасное.

– Где мы? – с паникой в голосе спросила Зоя.

– Не знаю, – ответил я, – но лучше не расходиться.

Зоя, успевшая отойти на приличное расстояние, развернулась обратно, и тут… Мне не показалось, что в темноте кто-то есть… Тут из двери на нас выскочил антропофаг и… сожрал Зою прямо на наших глазах. Она даже вскрикнуть не успела. Вот ее ноги торчат из зубастой пасти, и вот их нет – вместе с остальным они исчезли в ненасытной утробе монстра.

Повисла гробовая тишина. Антропофаг рыгнул.

– ААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!

– ААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!

– Мочи гадов! – откуда ни возьмись, появился Антон Хохлов в рыцарских доспехах и давай дубасить антропофага бутафорским мечом.

– ААААА! – заорал антропофаг. – Ты что творишь, придурок?!

На этот раз я и Пашка догадались не дожидаться развязки и тихонечко попятились к борту.

Спустились без приключений – ни зомби, ни арахнидов поблизости не оказалось. И снова перешли на бег.

Общежитие возникло неожиданно. Мы взбежали по лестнице, ввалились в холл и попадали на месте, пытаясь перевести дух.

– Ненавижу Хэллоуин! – произнес Пашка, поворачивая ко мне голову.

– Аналогично, – поддержал я друга.

– Куролесов, Снежин! – раздался сверху голос Жанны Эдиповны. – Вы первые. Мои поздравления!

Мы еще немного полежали, пока дыхание не восстановилось, и только потом встали, окинув глазами холл. На самом деле мы здесь оказались не первыми. В общежитии собралось уже немало учеников. С мрачными лицами и перепачканные в краске – кто в оранжевой, кто в зеленой, кто в синей. Наверное, чтобы было понятно, как они «умерли». У Васьки вся спина была заляпана оранжевой краской, с пера до сих пор капало, а туловище по-прежнему опутывала кишка, в ярком ламповом свете казавшаяся ненастоящей и совсем не страшной. Значит, оранжевых утащили зомби. Зоя и Антон – в синей, их съел антропофаг. Получается, зеленых «убили» арахниды. Как Мурку.

Вспышка – и среди «погибших» наметилось пополнение. Почти сразу же сзади хлопнула дверь, и в холл влетели, отдуваясь, две второклассницы в доспехах Золотого и Серебряного рыцарей из «Гаро». Видимо, анимешная магия им все-таки пригодилась, или антропофаги их просто испугались.

– Беляева, Корноухова! Вы вторые.

За девочками появились сразу четыре человека – Чумной доктор, Харли Квинн, Фредди Крюгер и Джейсон Вурхиз. «Выжила» вся команда – мы с Пашкой видели, как Эльза Петровна направляла к черному ходу эту четверку.

– Лосев, Ростова, Камзолов, Вронский! Третьи.

После поодиночке появились еще двое. Остальных – съеденных или похороненных – телепортировало к «раскрашенным».

За ними в холл вошли учителя и директор, в отличие от учеников, чистые и довольные. Георгий Александрович поздравил победителей, вручил забавные медальки, почистил и починил наши попорченные костюмы и отправил всех по комнатам, где нас уже дожидался настоящий ужин.

В нашей спальне стало многолюдно – помимо Васьки, пришли и Зоя с Муркой. Мы разместились на кроватях и, молча, с мрачной сосредоточенностью на лицах ждали Костика. А он наверняка придет. Тут мы его и скрутим. В бараний рог.

Клуб исторической реконструкции оказался горазд на выдумки, и особенно – на их реализацию.


	11. Глава 10

Мне снился сон. Впервые за всю мою жизнь. Во сне ко мне пришла она – МАШИНА! Большая, с вертушками. Как к Менделееву его таблица. Наутро сон я помнил очень четко. И голова – тоже впервые на моей памяти – почти не болела. Даже таблетки пить не пришлось.

Все утро я мог думать только о МАШИНЕ. И днем, на уроках, тоже. Боялся забыть. И вот попробовал ее зарисовать.

Правда, во сне я видел не саму машину, а только ее чертеж, поэтому не знал, что это за машина и зачем она нужна. Пока Степан Андреевич писал на доске название новой темы, я раскрыл тетрадку ровно посередине и, потихоньку вытягивая из ручки чернила, стал переносить образ из памяти на клетчатый лист.

– Так, кто даст мне определение диффузии? – обратился учитель физики к классу. – Куролесов? – но я не услышал, так сосредоточился на МАШИНЕ. – Дмитрий Куролесов, может, расскажете классу, чем таким интересным вы занимаетесь на уроке?

«Ойкать» было поздно. Степан Андреевич уже стоял рядом и смотрел в мою тетрадку.

– Подойдете ко мне после урока. Вместе с этим, – произнес он и начал лекцию.

Я перелистнул страницы к началу, списывая с доски тему урока, и с унылым видом принялся слушать.

Через сорок минут комната опустела. Остались только я и Степан Андреевич. Пашка и Костик ждали меня за дверью.

– Извините, Степан Андреевич… – начал было я, но учитель меня остановил и взглядом потребовал тетрадь, которую я по-прежнему мял в руках.

Он еще раз бегло посмотрел на чертеж, вернул мне тетрадку и сказал:

– Зайди в лабораторный корпус и спроси там Уварова Семена Алексеевича. Четвертый этаж, аудитория четыреста двадцать. И чертеж с собой захвати. Все, можешь идти.

Я в недоумении покинул класс.

– Ну, что? – накинулись на меня друзья.

– Задал дополнительное? – Пашка.

– Оставил после уроков? – Костик.

– Отправил в лабкорпус, – я.

– В лабкорпус? – удивился Пашка. В лабораторном корпусе учились только старшеклассники. Мы свои опыты по химии, физике или биологии проводили в здании школы.

– Угу.

Я показал им чертеж.

– Что это? – Костик, забрав у меня тетрадь, вертел чертеж и так, и сяк.

– Не знаю. Наверное, поэтому меня и послали в лабораторный корпус. Чтобы это узнать.

Вечером я не пошел в клуб, а направился сразу в лабораторный корпус, здание которого находилось прямо за клубным. Антона, конечно, предупредил, чтобы сегодня меня не ждал.

В здании было темно и непривычно тихо. Может, вечер, может, тут всегда так. Я поднялся по лестнице на четвертый этаж. Свет включался сам собой по направлению моего движения. Дверь с номером четыреста двадцать находилась первой по коридору. Я постучал, но ответа не получил. Постучал еще раз, громче, и, когда мне снова никто не ответил, приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.

В отличие от холла внизу и коридора, эта комната была ярко освещена. Она была просторной и почти не захламленной. Вдоль стен, приблизительно в метре от пола и до потолка, тянулись стеллажи с аккуратно разложенными на них инструментами, станками и всякими механическими штуками непонятного назначения. А вот на столе, на который падала большая часть света, царил полнейший беспорядок.

– Есть кто? – спросил я, входя внутрь.

Ответом мне снова стала тишина. Пожав плечами, я повернул назад, намереваясь заглянуть попозже, как в комнате появился незнакомый мужчина. Появился неожиданно, из неприметной дверцы, скрываемой от посторонних глаз боковинками стеллажа.

Он был уже не молод, даже стар – примерно ровесник бабе Ане. Но крепок, голубые глаза светились умом и ясностью, а в теле и морщинистых руках не было старческой немощи.

– Уваров Семен Алексеевич? – опередил я с вопросом.

Оказалось, что с Семеном Алексеевичем я уже встречался – первого сентября, когда нас водили на экскурсию. Семен Алексеевич не преподавал, он работал механиком, конструировал разные механизмы и следил за исправностью школьного оборудования. Школа имела много всякого сложного и хитроумного оборудования, которое нужно было содержать в чистоте, порядке и иногда чинить. Одни регрессионные камеры чего стоили!

– Меня к вам Степан Андреевич направил. С этим, – добавил я, доставая из сумки тетрадку.

– А-а, – протянул Семен Алексеевич, и подозрительности в нем сразу поубавилось – видимо, Степан Андреевич предупредил механика обо мне. Я сходу подал ему тетрадку.

Уваров принял тетрадку и стал рассматривать чертеж. О-очень внимательно.

– Похоже на… – уверенно начал он. – Похоже на… – порой баба Аня тоже вот так запиналась и смолкала, будто силясь что-то вспомнить, но никогда не вспоминала. Ведущие к тайному знанию невидимые дорожки в ее мозгу были разрушены и восстановлению не подлежали.

Семен Алексеевич почесал затылок.

– И что это? – спросил механик.

– Не знаю, – честно признался я, тщетно пытаясь скрыть досаду – зря надеялся. – Думал, вы подскажете.

Уваров еще некоторое время разглядывал рисунок, как вдруг выдал:

– Не хочешь собрать ее? – а у самого глаза так и блестят, так и блестят.

Не то чтобы я не хотел, только машиностроением я никогда не увлекался. Не мое. Шахматы, литература – да. А это – не мое.

– Хочу, – но сон-то мой, и машина моя, а Семену Алексеевичу прямо не терпится.

– Тогда, – он вернул тетрадь, – приходи завтра после уроков.

– Хорошо, – пряча ее в сумку. – До свидания.

Семен Алексеевич кивнул и, не успел я выйти из кабинета, скрылся за неприметной дверью.

Вздыхая, спустился по лестнице в холл первого этажа – теперь свободного времени останется совсем не много.

И, тем не менее, на следующий день я снова пришел в лабораторный корпус. И через день. И через два… Конструировать МАШИНУ оказалось очень увлекательно.

***

Сны продолжали сниться, но все же не так часто, как того хотелось бы – ведь когда они мне снились, наутро я просыпался без головной боли, а это дорогого стоит. Мне все так же снилась МАШИНА, единственная и неповторимая. Хотя видел я ее уже не так ясно, как в первый раз. Нет, первый сон снился многократно и был таким же четким, как и раньше, но вот другие – зыбкие, размытые картинки.

Я и Семен Алексеевич пытаемся собрать машину вот уже вторую неделю. Только ничего не выходит. Семен Алексеевич держится на чистом упрямстве, ему гордость инженера бросить не позволяет. А мне все больше кажется, что чего-то моей МАШИНЕ не хватает. Вот только чего?

Так я думал, ковыряясь в разноцветных проводах, оплетших внутренности МАШИНЫ.

– Дим, ты чего в облаках лета…

БУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУМ!

– Кхе-кхе… – зашелся кашлем Семен Алексеевич. – Дим, ты что сделал?

– Кхе-м, – чихая гарью, – соединил красный и синий провода.

На звук взрыва сбежался весь лабкорпус – старшеклассники и учителя, и среди них – директор Георгий Александрович.

– Да, накуролесил ты, Куролесов, – сказал директор, окидывая взглядом учиненный погром. Стол в подпалинах, покрытый копотью. На потолке недовольно перемигиваются лампочки. Со стеллажей и стола на пол ссыпались инструменты, упали несколько станков и макетов, некоторые разбились. И мы, я и Уваров, – черные с ног до головы. – Дуй-ка ты к себе, в общежитие!

Я, понурый, кое-как выбрался из-за стола и, не глядя по сторонам, протиснулся сквозь толпу учеников, спешивших расступиться передо мной, чтобы ненароком не запачкаться, ретировался из лаборатории. Как пить дать, бабе Ане сообщит.

– Как же вы так, Семен Алексеевич? – покачал головой Георгий Александрович. – Не уследили.

Уваров чесал затылок, улыбался и нисколько не чувствовал себя виноватым.

– Уж больно хороша задумка была, – все-таки повинился инженер, – не удержался, поспешил.

Повисло молчание. Знал Георгий Александрович, каким увлеченным и упертым порой бывал старый товарищ.

– А малец-то непрост, – заступился он за своего ученика. – Такую машину придумал, – и подмигнул. – У меня хорошее предчувствие… насчет следующего года, – не преминул и на больную мозоль наступить.

Но Георгий Александрович призадумался – а вдруг?

Я, запыхавшийся, вбежал в комнату.

– Что случилось? – оторвав голову от ноутбука, встретил меня с порога вопросом Пашка. – Ты что, школу пытался взорвать? – окинул изумленным взглядом перепачканную в саже форму и хрюкнул в кулак.

– Только ее часть, – мне вот совсем не смешно, и до Пашки, похоже, дошло.

– Нет, серьезно: что произошло? – уже без тени улыбки спросил друг.

– Машина взорвалась.

– М-м, понятно, – Пашка знал, о какой «машине» идет речь, и новость его почему-то не удивила. – Никто хоть не пострадал?

– Нет, если не считать Сокола Тысячелетия, – кисло промямлил я. Помимо своих исследований, Семен Алексеевич много времени уделял своему хобби.

– Тогда все нормально, – Пашка снова вернулся к чтению чего-то на компьютере. – Если никто не пострадал, то тебе, скорее всего, и не влетит.

– Может быть, – что-то я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.

***

Удивительно, но мне действительно не влетело (Пашка прям провидец!). Но проект «машины» Семен Алексеевич «заморозил». Сказал, что мне не хватает знаний, и пока я не восполню этот пробел, все работы над машиной приостановлены. Тем же вечером, когда мне об этом сообщил, он отвел меня в библиотеку в лабораторном корпусе (в каждом школьном здании – даже в медблоке – имелась своя библиотека, со своей специфической литературой) и выбрал пару учебников – по физике и машиностроению.

– Думаю, эти подойдут, – вручил с пяток толстенных книг и, подумав, добавил сверху еще одну. – Эта посложней. Если что непонятно будет, не стесняйся, подходи, спрашивай. А уж если разберешься… Сможешь снова вернуться к конструированию.

– Спасибо, – я сдул пыль с верхней книжки. – Я очень постараюсь.

Душой я не кривил – вернуться к сборке машины хотелось безумно. Уж не знаю, откуда во мне такая любовь к механизмам взялась. Раз – и хоп! Но было в этом что-то загадочное – далеко не всякому снятся такие вот машины. А если она еще и действующей окажется, а не просто набором запчастей и проводов, то вообще здорово… Что само по себе весьма странно – не снится такое абы кому, и вообще, наверное, не снится, а уж незнайкам вроде меня – тем паче.

И я со всем усердием принялся штудировать выданную мне литературу. А если что непонятно (а поначалу многое было непонятно), обращался к Семену Алексеевичу. Степан Андреевич и Михаил Михайлович (наш учитель математики) тоже иногда помогали. И как только узнали: я-то о помощи их не просил. Но я все равно был рад: никто другой помочь бы не сумел. Васька в этом не разбирался – дальше школьной программы он не лез, да оно ему и не надо – не его предмет, и даже Пашка, который, казалось, знал больше всех и вся, заглянув в мои учебники, лишь произнес «оу!» и пошел дальше заниматься своими делами. Но я действительно старался. И мои старания окупились.


	12. Глава 11

В дверь постучали и, не дожидаясь разрешения войти, в проеме нарисовалась рыжая голова. Именно что нарисовалась – Васька тестировал новое заклинание.

– Гляди, что я тебе принес, – это он мне.

В руках Васька держал несколько рулонов бумаги, больших, но не ватман – даже отсюда видно, что она тоньше и, кажется, просвечивает.

Отложив «Информационные устройства робототехнических систем», я, покряхтывая (всю спину отлежал), сполз с кровати.

– Калька, – Васька сгрузил на стол бумагу, – то что нужно для проектирования.

Я пощупал тонкие листы, сквозь которые отчетливо были видны мои пальцы. И мне вдруг захотелось убиться о стол.

– До чего-то додумался? – с любопытством спросил Пашка, оторвав глаза от учебника по химии.

Мой первый сон был очень подробным, точнее – чертеж машины, приснившейся тогда, был очень подробным. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что он… неполный!

– Сейчас проверим, – одной рукой я сгреб листы, другой – пытаясь нашарить на столе ручку (рисовать без чернил нас пока не научили).

Наконец, ручка оказалась у меня, я расправил лист кальки и начал представлять. Скоро на прозрачной поверхности отпечатался рисунок – самый первый, с которым меня поймал на уроке Степан Андреевич, и который так заинтересовал Уварова. А сверху второй лист – и новый чертеж. Потом третий… В последнее время сны стали четче, но я не видел в них смысла. Или разницы.

– Готово! – произнес я, когда все схемы оказались перенесены на прозрачную бумагу и все листы были наложены друг на друга.

– Вот не знаю, гений ты или дурак, – обозначил свое мнение Васька, рассматривая законченный чертеж. – Долго же до тебя доходило.

– Спасибо, Вась! – я пропустил его грубость мимо ушей.

– Васяк, – как обычно, поправил староста.

– Да, Васяк, спасибо тебе, Васяк!

– А то, – довольно произнес Васька, будто не бумагу принес, а сам машину собрал.

– Семен Алексеевич уже разрешил тебе вернуться к работе? – спросил Пашка. Он оставил химию и теперь с интересом скользил взглядом по чертежу.

– Сегодня вечером к нему загляну.

– Кстати, – Васька хлопнул себя по лбу, – совсем вылетело из головы. У меня для тебя сообщение: тебя Антон искал, спрашивал, куда ты пропал, в клубе уже несколько дней не появляешься.

– Ой! – я так увлекся, что совсем забыл про клуб. Нужно будет извиниться перед капитаном.

– Ну и влип же ты, – хихикнул Васька.

– Сам знаю, – кисло произнес я. Антон и без того был недоволен моими пропусками (он все-таки включил меня в команду для соревнований), но тогда я хотя бы предупреждал, а в этот раз забыл.

– Кстати, ты по-прежнему не знаешь, что это за штуковина? – Васька перестал злорадствовать так же быстро и переключил внимание на чертеж.

– Похоже на дрона, – сказал Пашка.

А он прав!

– Пожалуй. Нужно спросить у Семена Алексеевича, – я свернул листы в трубку и полез в надкроватный шкаф за тубусом.

– Только не опаздывай, – произнес Васька, наблюдая за сборами и провожая меня взглядом до двери. – У меня завтра контрольная по физике.

– Я помню.

Пашка хмыкнул. Ну да, теперь я помогал Ваське с домашкой по физике. Долг платежом красен, а Васька нас столько раз выручал.

***

В трубке шли гудки.

– Кому ты названиваешь уже второй день подряд? – спросил Костик, закидывая в рот последний кусок котлеты.

– Катьке, – ответил я, нажимая повторный вызов.

– А-а, пряничная девочка, – ухмыльнулся Костик.

– Ты часто ей пишешь, – заметил Пашка. – Как вы познакомились?

– Ну-у, – я отложил телефон, – мы оба «нормальные», так что вот так.

– И вся причина? – не поверил Костик, едва не забрызгав меня и Пашку чаем.

– Ты сначала прожуй, потом говори, – с недовольством произнес Павлик, стряхивая с пиджака бисквитные крошки.

– И вся причина, – пожав плечами. – Мы с первого класса знакомы, а тогда это была веская причина.

– Балаболы, – мимо нашего столика пронесся Васька, подгоняемый Муркой, – на урок не опоздаете?

Костик быстро дожевал бисквит (мы с Пашкой уже успели съесть свой обед) и первым вылез из-за стола.

После обеда (он же большая перемена) у нас по расписанию, как обычно, стояли магические предметы. Сегодня первой шла органическая трансформация. Пока, правда, нам только читали лекции, серьезной практики нет и в этом году не предвидится, зато в следующем все начнется по-настоящему.

– Наверное, все вы когда-нибудь задавались вопросом, почему мы не варим зелья, – Татьяна Сергеевна, до этого расхаживавшая возле доски, остановилась и посмотрела на класс, будто ища подтверждения своим словам. – Возможно, – она лукаво прищурилась, – кто-то из вас даже пытался, но, полагаю, результат оказался разочаровывающим, – несколько девочек закивали. – Однако, – продолжила учительница, вполне удовлетворившись и этим, – чтобы оказывать воздействие на чужой организм не обязательно использовать зелье… или магию разума, – последнее она добавила скорее для проформы. – Есть куда более приземленные вещи, способные влиять на наше самочувствие, настроение и так далее. Кто-нибудь может привести пример?

Передо мной поднялась Зоина рука.

– Демченко.

– Гормоны? – предположила Зоя.

– Верно, гормоны, – кивнула Татьяна Сергеевна.

Хоть сами мы почти не практиковались, Татьяна Сергеевна часто проводила демонстрации. Сегодня, несмотря на горы домашнего задания, с урока мы уходили счастливые-е-е.

***

Урок, но класс совершенно пуст. Но отовсюду раздаются шепотки, смешки, ахи и вздохи.

– Ты мне на ногу наступил! – зашипел кто-то. Судя по голосу, Головлев.

– Прости, – пробурчал Пономаренко, его сосед по парте.

И снова почти тишина – только шелест множества невидимых голосов.

– Молодцы, – произнес Иосиф Геннадьевич, оглядев класс и не заметив нигде блуждающей сама по себе руки, ноги или головы. – Кто объяснит мне принцип работы заклинания?

– На границе среда-объект образуется метаобласть с отрицательным углом преломления, который заставляет лучи света огибать объект и делает его невидимым, – раздался сбоку от меня Пашкин голос.

– И каким же образом создается эта область? – с хитрецой спросил Иосиф Геннадьевич.

Молчание. Никто не знал – неизвестно, тайна, наукой не исследовано. Как, впрочем, и все, связанное с эфиром или астральной энергией.

– А кто мне скажет, почему нельзя стать собственно невидимым? – вот ведь… хитрый!

– Потому что тогда бы пришлось уменьшить коэффициент преломления всех тканей организма до коэффициента преломления воздуха. Как следствие – серьезные изменения в структуре живой материи, вероятно, со смертельным исходом, – это уже я. А то, что при всем этом еще нужно учитывать оптические свойства других материалов, из которых сделана одежда и обувь, я упоминать не стал – мелковато как-то.

– Хо-хо-хо, – Иосиф Геннадьевич, крякнув, обежал взглядом пустующий класс, пытаясь понять, кто это сейчас сказал.

Ну да, оптику мы пока не проходили, но по физике я уже далеко обогнал свой класс. А на уроках Иосифа Геннадьевича больше практиковался, чем отвечал, вот учитель мой голос, наверное, и не запомнил.

– Так, – видимо, так и не разобравшись, он вернулся к занятию, – есть среди вас кто-нибудь с системой естественного камуфлирования?

Тишина.

– Что, никого? Ладно, сняли камуфляж!

Ученики сбросили камуфляжные чары и начали спешно рассаживаться по своим местам – кто-то, находясь под заклинанием, успел забраться на парту, а кто-то и вовсе оказаться в другом конце кабинета. Но не успели толком рассесться, как прозвенел звонок.


	13. Глава 12

Пашка проморгался – какие они все-таки мелкие, эти дрозофилы. Пока я и Костик переселяли постоянно норовивших улететь мушек на новое место жительства, то есть из одной банки в другую, со свежей кашей, Пашка сортировал этих микроскопических насекомых и по четыре самки и четыре самца рассаживал их в пенициллинки. Сначала он их усыплял этиловым эфиром и, пока те не очухались, ссыпал в маленькие флакончики, тоже с кашей. Тут главное – не переборщить, рядом с Пашкой уже собралась небольшая горка заморенных насмерть в морилке мушек с растопыренными крылышками.

Наконец мы с Костиком закончили и теперь смотрели, как мушки носятся по банке или ползают по стенкам. У наших были двухцветные глаза: одна половинка зеленая, другая – персиковая. Пашка распределял по пенициллинкам точно таких же. Татьяна Сергеевна сказала, у них какая-то необычная мутация, а цвет глаз – маркерный признак. Насчет Татьяны Сергеевны – это она подрядила наш класс помогать ей ухаживать за дрозофилами. Мол, мы должны поближе познакомиться с объектом, на котором в скором времени начнем отрабатывать заклинание «Биологических часов». Очень сложное заклинание, как говорят. Нужно превратить яйцо в мушку или наоборот. И если яйцо или молодое насекомое не разорвет на части, и у него будет правильное количество голов, ног или крыльев – считай, справился.

У Пашки закончились мушки и пенициллинки. Утерев лоб, он смахнул дохлых насекомых в урну (благо, их оказалось не так много, тогда точно прилетело бы от Татьяны Сергеевны) и подсел к нам. Судя по облегченным вздохам за спиной, Зоя и ее соседка тоже справились с заданием. Кстати, мушки у них были другие – красноглазые, но в два, а то и три раза больше обычных.

На парту тяжело приземлился десяток мушек, с неправильными, маленькими и чуть загнутыми кверху крылышками – беглянки из банки Головлева и Пономаренко.

– Так, все закончили? – спросила учительница не слишком довольным голосом. Над головой у нее вился маленький рой разномастных мушек. Наверное, она уже жалела, что привлекла класс к переселению мух.

– Да-а! – загудели ученики, которым уже не терпелось покинуть лабораторию.

И тут, на наше счастье, прозвенел звонок.

– Уф! – Пашка потер виски. – Наконец-то закончилось, – блаженно прикрыв глаза.

– Бля, они такие мелкие! – произнес Костик. – И шустрые!

Я лишь согласно кивнул. Может, стоило поменяться с Пашкой? Сидел бы себе с Костиком, пересаживал мух, а я бы их сортировал – и глаза бы сейчас ни у кого не болели, и дохлых мух было бы меньше.

– Эй, Дим, не одолжишь на сегодня дрона? – появившись из соседней лаборатории, мимо пронесся Васька.

– Одолжу, – крикнул ему вслед.

Мне не жалко, а за дрона мне уже поставили пятерку, за полугодие, по технологии. И по физике тоже. Степан Андреевич даже от семестровой контрольной освободил (а я думал автоматы только в университетах ставят).

И да – машину мы доделали. Компактный высокоточный квадрокоптер – на загляденье получилось. Водонепроницаемый корпус. Пропеллеры с пониженным уровнем шума. Отличная аэродинамика. Системы камуфлирования, передачи сигнала и обнаружения и обхода препятствий. Подогрев батарей для работы при низких температурах. Ультраяркий дисплей и камера с высоким разрешением. Пульт дистанционного управления. И – силовая установка, позволяющая вести прицельный огонь. Последнюю, правда, по настоянию Семена Алексеевича, пришлось демонтировать.

В общем, не подозревая, что меня после этого ждет, машину я Ваське таки одолжил.

***

Утро. Спускаемся на завтрак в столовую… Сразу как-то душно стало. Неуютно. Я не ведьмак, и «чувство взгляда» у меня не развито… Но не почувствовать, когда на тебя направлены все взгляды. Точнее – все девчоночьи взгляды.

Васька обнаружился в столовой. Слегка понурый староста сидел за столом… отсвечивая двумя фиолетовыми фингалами. Завидев нас, он вяло улыбнулся и махнул рукой.

– Что случилось? – присаживаясь напротив, я нервно заозирался. Ой, чую, не к добру оно все.

– А вот что! – на стол передо мной упал дрон, я даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – _Этот_ , – не скрывая своего презрения, произнесла Мурка, направив на Ваську указующий перст, – подглядывал за девочками в душе, – так повелось, что мальчикам в женский корпус ходу нет.

«Что-о!» – так и хотел крикнуть я, но только глянул на потупившегося и с интересом рассматривающего свои коленки Ваську. Сейчас, в присутствии Мурки, ему явно было не до смеха.

Девочка одарила меня таким же неприятным взглядом и гордо удалилась. Стоило ему оказаться вне зоны досягаемости подруги, Васька зыркнул на меня одним глазом, ни разу не раскаивающимся. Пашка и Костик вообще молчали. Но это только пока вокруг столько девчонок.

– Знаешь, Вась, удивил, – покачал я головой. Он уже было по привычке собирался меня поправить, но я остановил его, подняв руку. – Неприятно так удивил.

Сгреб со стола дрона, забрызганного соком (рассерженная Мурка не смотрела, куда бросала), но, слава Богу, целого и невредимого, и вылез из-за стола.

– Дим… – на слабый оклик Васьки, я даже не обернулся и вышел из столовой. Отнесу машину в комнату, а после уроков все-таки нужно будет проверить настройки и целостность механизма. Вот кто знал, что Васька такой дурак.

– Н-да, крепко ты его обидел, – произнес Пашка, проводив друга взглядом. Буря вроде как улеглась, и в столовой вновь воцарилась мирная атмосфера.

Костик набивал рот, чтобы хотя бы так сдержать смех – Васька сейчас выглядел ну очень забавно, если, конечно, так вообще можно сказать про побитого парня.

– Да я как-то не думал, что меня могут поймать, – уже спокойнее и даже весело ответил староста, почесав за ухом.

– Как ты вообще попался? – спросил Павлик, припомнив все навороты Димкиного дрона.

– Каюсь, забыл включить камуфляж, – признался Васяк, сбавив тон – девчонки за соседним столом явно их слушали.

– Ну и дурак, – с чувством произнес Пашка. – И сам попал, и Димку подставил. Против него ж теперь все девчонки ополчатся.

– Девчонки страшные-е, – сказал Костик, поежившись – уже не только прислушивались, и не только за соседним столиком, и даже не одни девчонки.

– Я обязательно извинюсь. Когда он немножко успокоится, – беспечно пожав плечами, сказал Васька.

Ни Пашка, ни Костик на это ничего не ответили. То, что Димка сильно обиделся – это да, но вот насколько он отходчивый, проверять им пока не доводилось.

***

Ваську я, конечно, прощу, но не сразу, сначала помурыжу его немного, может, с недельку.

В общем, всю следующую неделю с Васькой я не разговаривал, ограничиваясь сухим привет-пока. Костик и Пашка в наши разборки не лезли и помирить не пытались.

Васькины извинения я игнорировал, а стоило ему появиться в поле зрения, насупливался, старательно испуская «яки». Уж не знаю, есть оно у меня или нет, но эффект налицо – староста стал реже захаживать в гости, неуютно ему у нас теперь было, а порой и вовсе смолкал, проглатывая готовые сорваться с языка извинения.

– Может, простишь его уже, – первым не выдержал Костик.

– Пока нет, – сказал я, отправляя в рот очередной кусочек жареной рыбы. – Еще немного помучаю. Пускай сначала раскается.

– Да он вроде уже, – раз уж пошла такая пляска, решил поддержать Костика Пашка. Как ни крути, а без Васьки было не так весело, даже я это признавал.

– О чем болтаете? – за наш столик подсела Зоя.

После того случая с подглядыванием все девчонки волком на меня смотрели. Все, кроме Зои. Она-то знала, что я не виноват. А может, все дело в том, что тогда ее не оказалось в душевой.

– О Васяке, – ответил за всех Пашка.

– А-а, – протянула одноклассница, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям. – Простил бы ты его уже. Маша его и так достаточно наказала.

О-о, интересно как? – был невысказанный вопрос. Васька не подкаблучник, но Мурке, кажется, симпатизировал больше, чем другим девчонкам.

– Уговорили. Сдаюсь, – поднял я руки, как бы признавая поражение.

Васька, будто почувствовав, мгновение спустя, материализовался у нашего столика.

– Меня обсуждаете? – а голос-то… Вот пойми, раскаялся он или нет.

***

Приближались зимние каникулы. Все контрольные были написаны, лабораторные сданы, и оценки проставлены. Ученики предвкушали новогодние праздники, обсуждали подарки и готовились к отъезду домой. Васька с Муркой еще две недели назад купили билеты. Они возвращались в Питер на поезде. За Пашкой должна приехать мама из Тулы. За мной и Костиком Аркадий Петрович собирался прислать автобус. А Зоя почти местная, ей далеко ехать не надо.

Перед самым отъездом мы еще раз выбрались в город. За подарками и так просто погулять. Погода стояла пасмурная и морозная, но хоть не ветреная, как в последние дни, падал снежок, но не вьюжило.

– Уже выбрали подарки? – спросила Зоя, обходя особенно большой сугроб.

Я пожал плечами. Ребятам я их еще в прошлые выходные купил. Один в город ходил, иначе какие это тогда будут подарки. Жутко замерз, промок (погодка тогда была на редкость поганая), но вернулся довольный и с подарками. Остальные вон тоже успели затариться, втихомолку. Васька аж за два месяца заказывал набор какой-то косметики. Из Кореи. Для Мурки. Так что остались только гостинцы для домашних, да и то лишь я да Костик, ну, пожалуй, еще Пашка тянули до последнего.

По пути мы заглянули в чайный магазин. Баба Аня – ценитель. Я офигел от цен, но небольшой пакетик какого-то «Те Гуаньинь» все-таки взял. Правда, без понятия, чем он отличается от обычного чая, но это уже бабе Ане решать.

Долго думал, что подарить Катьке, и остановился на наборе формочек для печенья. Большом таком наборе – двадцать пять формочек.

Пашка выбирал духи для мамы. А Мурка ему помогала. Она, оказывается, в том неплохо разбирается. А Зоя слушала и наматывала на ус. Девчонки, что с них взять.

Костик же ходил-ходил, смотрел-смотрел, а потом махнул на все рукой, так ничего и не купив.

А уже вечером мы провожали на поезд Ваську и Мурку. Утром следующего дня за Пашкой приехала мама. Высокая, очень красивая женщина, похожая на Пашку только глазами, такими же миндалевидными и чисто-карими. А днем к воротам школы подкатил блестящий оранжевенький микроавтобус с Клавдией Ивановной в новых очках и знакомым улыбчивым водителем.

– Домо-ой, – сладко протянул Костик, кое-как усаживаясь в кресле. За спиной у него снова висел рюкзак, в котором он спрятал свои крылья.

– Поскорей бы, – убирая мобильник в карман пальто. Бабе Ане, что мы выехали, сообщил. А вот Катька на СМСку снова не ответила. Что-то перестала она отвечать на мои звонки и сообщения. Мобильник, что ли, потеряла?

Автобус вырулил на дорогу, по обе стороны которой безмолвно стоял укрытый снегом лес, и покатил в сторону Щукина.

***

Баба Аня отплясывала на остановке. Я ее еще издалека увидел. Эх, нет чтобы подождать на вокзале, а она на улице мерзнет. Украдут меня, что ли?

– Привет, бабуль! – когда дверца отъехала в сторону, я соскользнул по ступенькам прямо в ее объятия.

Ну, сейчас начнется…

– Какой-то ты совсем худенький стал. Не кормят вас в этой вашей школе, – бабушка, что тут скажешь.

А Костик стоял в сторонке и ухмылялся, смотря, как баба Аня меня тискает. Костиковы родители обрадовались сыну не меньше, но свои чувства проявляли чуть сдержаннее, так что другу за них краснеть сейчас не приходилось.

– Задушишь ведь, – прокряхтел я. Уж больно разошлась баба Аня. – Пойдем уже домой.

Водитель как раз вытащил из автобуса наши чемоданы. Взявшись за ручку своего, я свободной рукой помахал Костику, который уже через минуту со своими мамой и папой укатил на машине.

– До свидания, Клавдия Ивановна. До свидания, – имени водителя я не знал. И вместе с бабой Аней мы побрели с вокзала. Ехать на такси она отказалась.

Как же было приятно после продуваемой всеми ветрами улицы оказаться в тихой и теплой квартире.

– Раздевайся и шуруй мыть руки, – произнесла баба Аня, направляясь на кухню, с которой доносились вкусные запахи бабусиной стряпни.

– Бабуль, я после еды к Катьке ненадолго забегу, ладно? – спросил я, пока она не ушла.

Баба Аня остановилась, обернулась и как-то грустно на меня посмотрела. Отчего-то мне вдруг стало нехорошо.

– Нету больше нашей Кати. Под машину попала, – произнесла она горестно.

Сначала я подумал, что ослышался, а потом пакет с сувенирами, которые я полгода собирал для Катьки и который специально не стал убирать далеко в чемодан, выпал из моих рук.


	14. Глава 13

Рядышком три могилы и три надгробия. Баба Аня не сразу сказала, что погибла не только Катька, но и ее родители. Дядя Рома – большой, лохматый и страшный, но очень добрый и всегда приветливый. Тетя Ясмина – хрупкая и изящная, с по-стрекозиному большими и переливчато-зелеными глазами. А между ними – Катька, самая обычная девочка, неунывающая, всегда веселая и немного мечтательная, но целеустремленная. Такой она была для меня. С самой нашей первой встречи, когда она, чуть робея, заглянула в мой класс, но уже через минуту решительно пошла знакомиться.

В газете писали, что они возвращались домой на машине, когда навстречу им выскочил грузовик. Грузовиков в Щукине – по пальцам пересчитать, но виновника до сих пор не поймали.

Я вздохнул. Вот так – была и вдруг ее не стало. Когда баба Аня сказала, что Катька умерла, я даже не заплакал, просто впал в какой-то ступор, пытаясь не то что осознать, хотя бы поверить, на время выпав из реальности. И только на следующий день смог выплакаться, в Барсикову спину, когда баба Аня на пару с дядей Толиком пили на кухне чай и не могли меня видеть.

Присев на корточки перед Катькиной могилой, я принялся раскладывать на ней привезенные из Москвы сувениры. Правда, она об этом не узнает и не оценит. И печенье, ее любимое, которым она часто меня угощала и даже поделилась рецептом. У меня, конечно, оно не так хорошо получилось. Кошмарно просто. Одно радует – Катьке не придется его пробовать… Представив Катькино морщащееся лицо, я даже улыбнулся, но тут же снова всхлипнул.

На плечо мне опустилась ладонь бабы Ани. Пора возвращаться.

– Бабуш, я к нам Костика пригласил на чай. С пирожками, – намекнул я ей. Пирожки у бабы Ани объеденье, вот и пусть отвлечется, а то разволновал я ее, нельзя так со старым человеком.

– Будут тебе пирожки, – показушно проворчала баба Аня. Ну да, нам еще к празднику готовиться, а тут я со своими пирожками пристаю.

***

Новый год прошел спокойно и по-домашнему, почти обычно; настроения только не было. Я, баба Аня, дядя Толик с Барсиком и телевизор. И елка, куда без нее? Баба Аня, чтобы в моей голове оставалось как можно меньше лишних мыслей, гоняла меня и в хвост, и в гриву. Сначала заставила вымыть всю квартиру, потом ее же украшать – елка, стены, потолок. Тридцать первого декабря наш дом стал похож на жилище Деда Мороза.  
  
А после часу ночи в гости заявился Костик с фейерверками, которые он начал запускать прямо на месте, под нашими окнами. Правда, он там что-то намудрил с магией, устроив незабываемое световое шоу, отчего Генка с ребятами, пришедшими меня подбодрить, а заодно вытащить на городскую площадь, где сейчас должно проходить новогоднее представление, поспешно разбежались.  
  
– С дуба рухнул? – крикнул я Костику, вываливаясь на улицу.  
  
– Ась? – не расслышал он, запуская очередную шутиху, которая едва разминулась с телевизионной тарелкой на крыше дома.  
  
– Ты тут пожар собрался устроить? – спрашиваю, подходя поближе.

– Нет, только тебя из дома выкурить, – ухмыльнулся друг.  
  
– Пошли на площадь? – предложил я. Самому мне туда не хотелось, но надо же Костика отвлечь, пока он тут все нафиг не разнес.  
  
– Не, не хочу, – взорвав последний фейерверк, Костик потер друг о друга ладони и полез в карман за варежками. – Хочешь полетать?  
  
Честно, я поначалу не понял.  
  
– А потянешь? – спросил я, скептически окинув взглядом упакованную в пуховик фигуру. Нет, Костик, конечно, парень спортивный и все такое, но…  
  
– А то! Ты такой хилый, что я тебя враз подниму и даже не почувствую.  
  
Я надул губы – не такой уж я и хилый. Но полетать жуть как хотелось! Даже Генка мне такого не предлагал.  
  
– Ну, рискни.  
  
Костик расправил крылья, чуть приподнимаясь над землей.  
  
– Э-э, нет. Давай отойдем, – притормозил я друга. – Если баба Аня увидит, такой разнос мне потом устроит.

Мы перешли дорогу и скрылись за ближайшим домом. Как только «опасность» в лице бабы Ани миновала, Костик снова взлетел и, подхватив меня под мышки, взмыл в расцвеченное вспышками фейерверков ночное небо, покряхтывая. На что я не преминул позлорадствовать, пусть и только хмыком, хотя злить сейчас Костика, наверное, нежелательно – еще отпустит, а набрать высоту он уже успел приличную.  
  
Было немного неудобно и ощущения такие… непривычные. Но интересные.  
  
– Ну как? – спросил сверху Костик.

– Здорово! – ответил я, пытаясь перекричать ветер. Наверное, как с парашютом прыгать, но не уверен – никогда не прыгал. Но, будь у меня собственные крылья, думаю, было бы еще лучше. А Костик сильный. Сильнее, чем кажется.  
  
Приземлились мы неподалеку от площади – как ни посмотри, а делать это в толпе было бы нерезонно. Костик скинул меня аккурат в большой сугроб. Не сомневаюсь, он это специально. Стоит себе и ржет, как я пытаюсь оттуда выбраться, а в снег я ушел, ни больше ни меньше, по пояс.  
  
– Ты придурок, – пропыхтел я, оказавшись, наконец, на тротуаре.  
  
– Зато веселый, – парировал Костик.  
  
Надеюсь, этот «весельчак» не отчебучит еще чего-нибудь, а то придется делать вид, что я его не знаю (народу-то на улице порядочно), или вовсе целиком спрятаться в сугробе. Но своего он добился – я расслабился и заулыбался.  
  
– Как там твой дрон поживает? – перевел тему Костик.

Дрона, к неудовольствию Семена Алексеевича, я увез домой, чтобы всякие Васяки не тянули к нему свои загребущие руки.  
  
– Хорошо поживает, – теперь с ним играется Барсик, когда дядя Толик к нам в гости заходит. Ну, как играется, шибанет по пульту управления лапой и ждет, особенно ему приглянулась кнопка маскировки-демаскировки.  
  
На площади уже вовсю веселились, кружа вокруг огромной нарядной елки. И фейерверки были не в пример лучше Костиковых. Серпантин и конфетти в воздухе и на плечах и головах празднующих. И шум. Очень много шума, который я не люблю. Наверное, поэтому каждый год, что я приходил сюда с друзьями, старался не слишком долго тут задерживаться.  
  
– Пойдем в парк развлечений, – предложил Костик, – сегодня там бесплатно.

Я кивнул. А вот в парке людей в это время немного, несмотря на ежегодную акцию. Но сам парк расположен близко от площади, так что и там шум немного слышен. А с катка даже можно смотреть фейерверки, когда над ним сворачивают купол. На каток мы и направились.  
  
Удивительно, что Костик не возражал. Летал он отлично, а вот на коньках держался с трудом, а большие крылья только мешали держать баланс. Но, похоже, сбитые коленки и подранные ладони его ничуть расстраивали.  
  
– Я думал, ты умеешь, – в очередной раз возвращая Костика в вертикальное положение.  
  
– Не умею, но всегда хотел научиться.  
  
В итоге, мы толком не покатались, если, конечно, не считать катанием скольжение на пузе.  
  
– Хочу мороженого, – выдал друг. Ага, что может быть лучше мороженого, когда на улице минус двадцать пять, а мы такие упарившиеся. О чем я ему, собственно, и сказал.  
  
– Бурчишь, прямо как старый дед, – отмахнулся от меня Костик. Но мороженое я ему таки купить не позволил, заставив довольствоваться шоколадкой, не сразу сообразив, что после нее еще и пить захочется, ведь и так хочется.  
  
– Может, ко мне? – а что, баба Аня сейчас, небось, с дядей Толиком – у дяди Толика – чаи распивает, смотрит древние выпуски «Голубого огонька» и вспоминает молодость. – У меня сейчас никого.  
  
– А-а, пойдем! – согласился Костик. – Предки все равно умотали на какой-то корпоратив.  
  
Так, не спеша, мы направились обратно, ко мне домой. К голубцам, оливье и мандаринам.

***

Зимние каникулы текли спокойно и размеренно, незаметно приближаясь к своему завершению. Мы бездельничали, гуляли, играли в снежки и лепили снеговиков, а когда погода становилось совсем уж плохой, сидели дома и резались в карты или компьютерные игры, поедая горы конфет и пирожков. Иногда магичили, да. Благо, в школе не запрещали. Только раздали перед отъездом какие-то маячки – на случай непредвиденных ситуаций.  
  
Костик легко вписался в нашу теплую компанию. А с Генкой он так и вовсе был знаком. Кстати, тот футбольный матч наши выиграли. Потому что команда соперника в тот день пришла без своего самого сильного игрока, коим оказался Костик.  
В общем, мы и не заметили, как пришло время возвращаться в Москву.  
  
– Ты звони почаще, – ворчала баба Аня, провожая меня на автобус.  
  
– Каждый день, – пообещал я.  
  
Костик уже залез в автобус и нет-нет да поглядывал в окно, дожидаясь меня.  
  
– Ну все, бабуш, я пойду, – и сам поспешил забраться внутрь. И чего баба Аня сегодня такая беспокойная?  
  
– Удачи, малыш.  
  
В автобусе Костик развалился сразу на двух сидениях, с ранцем за спиной и крыльями в нем. Мне пришлось устраиваться через проход.  
  
Утро выдалось вьюжное, гололед, вряд ли доберемся до Москвы за четыре часа. В салоне было тепло. Разморенный Костик вскоре задремал. А я достал из сумки планшет и снова погрузился в приключения лихих пиратов.  
  
– Мы на месте! – раздался голос Клавдии Ивановны со стороны водителя.  
  
– Уй! – в этот раз Костик таки свалился.  
  
Вьюга немного поутихла, и падал редкий снежок, а школьный двор заполнялся учениками.  
  
Я втянул носом воздух и потянулся. Костик что-то бессвязно бормотал за спиной. Наверное, ругал тетю Клаву и ее громкий голос.  
  
– Привет! – едва мы оказались за воротами, мимо промчался Васька, драпавший от Мурки и попутно осыпавший ее снежными снарядами. Мурка ставила щиты, но, похоже, это ей несильно помогало, потому что волосы, плечи и грудь – все были в снегу. И догнать старосту она тоже не могла, и это несмотря на то, что у Васьки в руках было два больших чемодана, а у Мурки ни одного.  
  
– Детский сад, – сзади подкрался Пашка. Видеть мы его не видели, но голос, конечно, узнали.  
  
– Привет, Паш, – откликнулся я, не оборачиваясь.  
  
– Привет! – бросил через плечо Костик.  
  
– Как каникулы? – спросил Пашка.  
  
– Как обычно, – о смерти Катьки я ему не рассказывал.  
  
– Понятно, – задумчиво протянул мой сосед, глядя на меня как-то очень странно. А Костик, видимо, рассказывал. – А мы на Новый год в Турцию ездили, – переводя тему.  
  
– Везет, – сожалеючи вздохнул Костик.  
  
Выруливая из-за угла школы, на дорожке вновь показался Васька. Без Мурки и без чемоданов.  
  
– Еле ноги унес! – отдуваясь, произнес староста, притормаживая у нашей компании.  
  
– Что на этот раз? – тоном строгой учительницы спросил Пашка.  
  
– Да так, – вздох, – мелочи.  
  
«Ну-ну», – подумал каждый из нас. Все-то у Васьки «мелочи», беда, что достается за эти «мелочи» порой не только ему.


	15. Глава 14

Зоя протянула руку, и на палец ей уселась маленькая взъерошенная птичка с переливчатыми радужными перышками.  
  
– Какая прелесть!  
  
И таких «прелестей» по классу носились стаи, табуны… и грядки.  
  
На будущий урок Алёна Сергеевна сказала принести какие-нибудь картинки, чем нас немного удивила и, чего уж там, заинтриговала. Обычно на ее занятиях мы колдовали без «подручных средств». Какие именно картинки, учительница не уточнила, поэтому каждый придумал что-то в меру своей фантазии.  
  
Над Пашкиной головой вилась стайка фантастических перламутровых птичек, одна из которых и упорхнула к Зое. Пашка просто скачал первый попавшийся рисунок и распечатал его.  
  
Костик мелочиться не стал. На руке у него восседал злобного вида сокол, а сам Костик, гордо выпятив грудь, изображал из себя сокольничего. Если бы он еще догадался наколдовать себе защитную перчатку, вообще было бы здорово.  
  
Меж парт величаво прохаживался павлин, за которым попятам крался тигренок. На парте Гарика Рысакова в горшке выросла раффлезия. Напротив – пышный букет Зоиных лазурно-синих роз в расписной вазе. И, судя по распространяемому аромату, розы явно проигрывали раффлезии.  
  
Не стану говорить, какой Гарик болван, раз додумался до такого, потому что сам оказался не лучше, и это мне сейчас приходится мелкими шажочками пятиться от очумело вертящего вытянутой мордой облезлого, тощего оборотня, растерявшегося от обилия копошащейся кругом закуски. И это мой оборотень голодно облизывается на Головлева, разлегшегося на парте и тянущегося за своим реверберирующим карбонайзером, отставив крупную пятую точку. Когда Алёна Сергеевна сказала, какое заклинание мы будем тренировать, я хотел поменять рисунок (благо, у меня в портфеле находился планшет), но коварная учительница не разрешила.  
  
– Развейся! – произнесла Алёна Сергеевна, взмахнув ладонью. И наши творения вмиг исчезли. Как раз вовремя, потому что оборотень, которого даже Алёна Сергеевна сочла совершенно безобидным, уже разинул пасть, готовый вцепится в аппетитный головлевский зад.  
  
Класс разочарованно загудел.  
  
– На дом – глава девять, параграфы четыре и пять. Лакаева, тебя это особенно касается, – строго глянула учительница на Вальку Лакаеву. Девочка с множеством светлых косичек сделала виноватое личико.  
  
А потом урок закончился.

***

– А он такой, значит, пялится на Колькину задницу, даже пасть разинул, – Костик изобразил распластавшегося на парте Головлева, потом истекающего слюной оборотня, и все давай снова ржать. Оказывается, мой просчет с оборотнем не остался незамеченным.

Я же молча слушал, печатая себе на планшете... Блин, как стыдно-то!

– Что ты там строчишь? – Васька перестал смеяться. Я и глазом моргнуть не успел, как он выхватил у меня планшет.

– Вернул быстро!  
  
– Ага, – а сам отсел на другой край кровати, чтобы я не смог легко отнять у него гаджет, и принялся читать, причем вслух: – «Когда благоденственные леса обратились в неприветливые пустыни, не сулящие путнику ничего, кроме забвения». О-о, ты у нас еще писатель, оказывается.  
  
– Отдай! – с трудом выцепил из его пальцев свою собственность.  
  
– Почему тогда в литературный клуб не пошел? – с недоумением спросил Пашка, а Костик с интересом переводил взгляд с меня на планшет.  
  
– Из-за уроков, – буркнул я. – А в литературном клубе большая занятость.  
  
– А зря, – произнес Васька, посматривая, как я прижимаю к груди планшет, – там много талантливых ребят. Некоторых даже публиковали. Лесю Котову, например. Она, правда, выпустилась уже. Я тогда только поступил сюда. В том году клуб исторической реконструкции даже ставил сцену из ее книги. Кажется, игра, результат которой типа должен был решить исход войны. Было эпичненько. Мы всей школой болели, как на футболе. Играли, кстати, в воздухе на каких-то мудреных машинах.  
  
– Квиддич? – влез Костик. И дался ему этот квиддич?  
  
– Нет. Кто в здравом уме будет решать судьбу мира в квиддич? – фыркнул Васька.  
  
– А ты саму книгу читал? – заинтересовался я, открывая страничку браузера. Товарищ по духу как-никак. – Как книга-то хоть называется?  
  
– «Вне пределов», – ответил староста. – И нет, я ее не читал. Ребята из клуба отговорили. Сказали, книжка только для девчонок. Там какой-то слэш был, – ответил Васька и, прищурившись, с подозрением спросил: – У тебя ведь нет никакого слэша? – кивая на планшет.  
  
– Нет, – я энергично замотал головой, но, на всякий случай, полез в Википедию, чтобы убедиться.  
  
Убедился… В общем, я эту книгу, пожалуй, тоже читать не буду.


End file.
